Leo, The Flirtatious Bureaucrat
by harm0nia
Summary: This is a word-for-word copy of Leo's Route from Midnight Cinderella: Ikéman Royal Romances. Owned by Cybrid Co. I don't own anything. Also includes Royal Challenge Side Stories, Garden Gacha Side Stories, and all 3 endings! Rated T for mild sexual content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Part One**

"What are you doing here Princess?" I caught my breath. I was held safe in someone's arms, and I looked up in surprise. I found Leo staring down at me. "You look awfully flustered— what's the matter?" (Ahh I can't be talking to him here and now! But I have to at least thank him for saving me.)

"Um—thank you!"

"Are you going somewhere?" I hurriedly moved away from him, and dropped my gaze at his question.

"No, I-it's nothing." I bowed my head as politely as I could. "Excuse me!"

"Huh?" I heard a faint, high pitched sound, but I ignored it and rushed down the stairs. (I have to hurry!) Leo remained behind me on the stairs. I could feel his gaze on my back, staring right at me. "Maya, wasn't it?" Leo slowly climbed the stairs and then leaned down. "Well what have we here?" He picked up a necklace that had fallen to the floor, and then turned his gaze in the direction Maya had gone. "Our new princess is rather cute." He smiled and then continued to climb the stairs.

Somehow I managed to make it safely into town without anyone finding out. With Nico's help, I visited my pupil and then returned safely. It was the early hours of the morning when I finally sneaked back into the palace. I squinted a little in the early morning sun shining in through the windows. I thought about my pupil, and how lucky I'd been to see her. (We only got to talk for a little bit, but I'm glad I got to tell her what happened.) I returned my gaze to the corridor in front of me, but as I turned a corner I stopped suddenly. (What? But why?) There was someone standing right outside my chamber.

"Welcome home Princess." Leo had been leaning against the wall next to my door, but he stood up straight when he saw me. There was a smirk on his lips as he gazed at me.

"Ah!" I stopped in surprise, and Leo walked towards me.

"What have you been up to, out so late?" I swallowed hard. (What should I do? I don't know what to tell him!) I stood there in silence, too confused to reply, and Leo grinned suddenly. He stopped in front of me and tilted his head, gazing at me curiously. "You look a little tired, Maya."

"Um—that's—"Without even thinking, I took a small step backwards. Leo smirked again, his expression amused.

"You don't need to look so worried— I'm not going to tell anyone." I caught my breath at his words. He reached out with both hands and placed them gently on my shoulders, his smile wide. The fingers of both his hands slid around towards the back of my neck.

"Um, what—" (Gah, he's too close!) Leo's face was too close, and for a moment I forgot to breathe. All of a sudden Leo laughed softly.

"It's okay, you can breathe. But— Just stand still for a moment." His voice was a little more than a whisper, and his face moved closer to mine. His fingers gently caressed the nape of my neck.

(Gah! What's he doing?) I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, and then Leo spoke again, his tone amused. "There we go."The weight of his hands vanished from my shoulders, and I opened my eyes just a little. "You dropped it earlier." Leo took a step back and pointed towards my chest.

"Huh?"

"If you go and drop something like that, someone's gonna figure out that you sneaked out, y'know?" When I looked down, I saw that my necklace had been fastened around my neck again.

"Ah! This was-" (I must've dropped it when I fell.)

"You look awfully flustered- what's the matter?"

"Um- thank you!" I had remembered how Leo had caught me in his arms when I'd tripped on the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat again.

"Anyway, good night!" Leo turned to leave and I hurriedly called after him.

"Thank you, Sir Leo!"

"Maya, didn't I tell you to just call me Leo?" Leo glanced back at me and flashed a broad smile.

The following day- Giles summoned me to visit him in the office. "From here on, I would like you to acquire the fundamental knowledge you will need as the princess. For that reason, I would like you to have a tutor. However-" Giles gave a small sigh and then spoke again. "The most essential person to this discussion is not yet here."

"A tutor?" I considered what his words might mean. (I wonder what sort of person he'll be?) At that moment, the door opening quietly. But the person who stood there was-

"Ahh, sorry I'm late!"

"Leo?!" I raised my voice in surprise as Leo entered the room.

"What exactly do you mean by being late?" Giles spoke in an exasperated tone, and Leo gave him a quick smile.

"That's why I said sorry." I caught my breath as I stared up at him. (Leo's going to be my tutor?) He was the last person I'd expected, and I couldn't hide my confusion. Giles seemed to notice my expression, and he sighed.

"I know how he looks, but he's a very talented bureaucrat. He'll be able to teach you everything you need to know, from regional languages to the history of this country."

"O-Okay." (Leo's a talented bureaucrat? I had no idea.) I glanced in his direction, and as our eyes met, he smirked at me.

"Looking forward to working with you, Maya."

Giles left the room, leaving me alone with Leo. I bit my lip lightly as I gazed at him. (I've only ever seen Leo as the playful type. Is this really going to work?) But even as I was thinking that, Leo leaned close and peered at me.

"Don't tell me-" He lifted his head to one side. "You're sitting there wondering if you really can rely on me or not?"

"Ah!" My pulse quickened at Leo's words, and I hastily shook my head.

"You're like an open book, Maya." Leo grinned in amusement, and then put his glasses on and picked up a book. "Anyway, shall we get started?"

"So here's the things you'll need to remember about the medieval times." I sat quietly and listened to him talk. As I took notes, I glanced up at him now and again. (He makes it so easy to understand. He must be really smart.) "Maya? What's up? Do you have a question?"

"Ah- no, it's nothing." I carefully continued to write down everything Leo explained to me. After a while, Leo paused in his explanation. He looked down at me scribbling frantically on the parchment, and gave me a sudden smile. Then he came around to stand beside me, and placed a hand on my desk.

"How about a little test?"

"Wha-?!" The sudden question startled me, and I looked up to find him smirking down at me.

"Let's call it a pop quiz." Leo removed his glasses, and leaned towards me. His face moved close to my ear, and he murmured softly. "If you get the answer wrong-" I swallowed hard. I could feel his breath against my ear, and my body shivered a little. "You owe me a kiss." (Wait a minute!) Leo gave a soft, throaty laugh, full of amusement. My cheeks burned, and I couldn't help but scowl.

"Leo, stop teasing me."

"Hey, I'm totally serious." He ignored my protest entirely, and picked up his book again."Right, here comes the question. Are you ready?"

"Yep, that's right." I'd answered Leo's question correctly, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Aww, heck. That was my perfect chance too." Leo gave me an easy grin as he spoke. I gave him a small smile in return. (The question he just asked me was about something he just taught me, and in great detail too.) Leo put his glasses back on, and turned to look at his book.(I wonder if he picked a question that he knew I'd get right?) Leo seemed to notice my gaze and raised his eyes again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Flustered, I dropped my gaze to the book and gave a soft sigh. (I don't

understand him at all.) Thankfully the rest of our lesson continued without further incident. Or at least, without further pop quizzes, anyway.

Soon it was time for dinner. As I ate, Giles told me about an upcoming ceremony. "It will be your coronation ceremony as the princess. Preparations will be starting from tomorrow."

"O-Okay." (It still doesn't feel real to me at all. Am I really suited to be a princess?)

But the preparations went by in no time at all. Before I knew it, there was only one more day until the coronation ceremony, and it was time for my final fitting session for my ceremony dress.

"Huh? Maya?" Leo appeared in my doorway. "Is that your dress for the ceremony?"

"Yeah." He gazed at me quietly for a moment. then he came closer, and caught hold of the ribbon at my waist. "L-Leo?" He grinned at me, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Beautiful- just like a real princess."

"C'mon Leo-" I took the ribbon from Leo and turned my face away. "All you ever do is tease me."

"Aww, but I'm serious." Leo pouted a little as he spoke, and then gave me a faint smile. "Alright, I'll wait for you in the office, okay?"

"Okay." As Leo stepped towards the door I gave a soft sigh. (Me as a real princess? As if.) Leo glanced back at me as he left the room and narrowed his eyes at my sigh.

After I finished having my dress fitted, I put my normal clothes back on. Then I resumed my usual lessons with Leo. As we took a short break from learning, Leo put down his book. He gazed down at me for a moment and then spoke. "Hey Maya. What do you think the princess's most important duty is?" I raised my head and my gaze met Leo's.

"In short term? Finding a prince consort to help me rule, right? But in long term, isn't it running the country?"

"You're right on both counts. And that's why you need to know so many things. You need to consider things from lots of different angles when running a country- and also when choosing a suitable partner." Leo's voice was deeper than usual, and I nodded slowly.

"I understand."

"But if that was all there was to it, well heck, even I could do it. However- you know things that no one else in the palace knows."

"Huh?" (What does he mean by that?) I stared up at him with wide eyes, and he gave me a gentle smile.

"The people here in the palace don't really understand what it's like to live in the towns. It doesn't matter how many books they've read about it- nothing beats actual experience." Leo closed the book he was holding and placed it on the desk. "You will be able to protect this country, using that experience to your advantage." Leo reached out and placed a hand gently on top of my head. "Back then, I thought you could do it." (When he says back then, does he mean-?)

"After all, that whole diplomatic mess as nothing to do with you. You're technically the princess, but only in name. So far anyway."

"I might be new, but I won't sit back and leave the tough stuff up to others."

I caught my breath as I looked up at him, and he met my gaze directly. "Don't worry you're working really hard. I know for sure that you're going to be a fantastic princess."

"Leo-" Leo dropped his hand from my head.

"Do you feel a bit more confident now?"

"Yeah." I nodded and Leo gave me a faint smile.

"Good. So walk with pride when you wear that dress, okay? You really do look beautiful- you're gonna charm everyone."

"Do you really think so?" Leo tilted his head at my question.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" I didn't know what to say, so I gave him a wry smile. But I felt warmed by his words. (He might be right. I've just got to try my best, in my own way.)

"Thanks Leo." I gazed up at Leo and he gave me a wide grin as he picked up his book again.

"No problem. I'm looking forward to the ceremony. I'll be watching you from the sidelines."

Our break finished and we got back to work. It seemed we spent hours on history and languages. But at last our lessons were finished, and I returned to my chamber. I lay down on my bed and thought about what Leo had said. (He believes in what I'm doing. I never thought I'd be this happy to have someone recognize my efforts.) I buried my face in the pillow and gave a long sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about the ceremony. (Tomorrow is the real start of my life as the princess.) I raised my head at last, and this time I took a deep breath. (I'm going to give it all I got!) I pulled the covers over me and resolutely closed my eyes.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, with just a few scattered clouds in the day of the ceremony had finally arrived, but I looked around me with confusion. "Huh?" It was the midst of the parade, but I couldn't spot Leo anywhere. (Where on earth is he?) I searched for him from the window of the carriage. Giles was seated across from me, and he frowned doubtfully at me.

"What's the matter? You seem restless."

"Ah- it's nothing." I moved my face from the window, and sighed softly. (After what he said yesterday, I was sure he'd be there.) I waved to all the people from my position inside the carriage, but the entire time I was searching the crowd for Leo.

At last the parade ended, and the carriage returned to the palace. I climbed quietly down and stretched a little. (I'm so glad the parade ended without a hitch. All that's left now is the ball right? But-) I tried to hide my sigh from those around me as I raised my gaze. Suddenly I spied Leo, watching me from one of the windows inside the palace. "Ahh!" From this distance he looked small, but there was no doubt it was him. (I wonder what he's doing there?) Even from this distance I could see that his expression seemed more serious than usual. There was something odd about him at that moment, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. (I don't know why, but something about him is making me really anxious.) I glanced around me, and then I began to hurry quietly towards the palace.

I'd sneaked off during a pause in the ceremony when no one was looking. I walked silently down a corridor in the palace. (I'm sure it was this way.) I lifted the skirts of my dress and hurried my step. (I was told to rest until the ball, so it would be okay, right? But I should be quick and try not to be noticed.) I headed for the room with the window where I'd seen Leo from outside. "Ahh!" As I turned a corner I ran straight into someone.

"Oops!" As I stumbled a pair of warm arms caught me, and I raised my face.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?"

"Ahh!" The person I had run into was none other than Leo himself. He stared down at me in surprise.

"Maya? What are you doing here? What about the ceremony?" I ignored Leo's question.

"Never mind that- where were you Leo?" Leo stared at me for a long moment. Then he frowned a little and mumbled softly.

"I was just-" But before he could finish speaking- (What's that?) I realized I could hear footsteps from the far end of the corridor. Leo seemed to hear them too, and his frown deepened. He glanced over his shoulder. (I knew I shouldn't have sneaked away from the ceremony. If one of the palace staff finds me here-) I caught my breath anxiously and Leo hurriedly grabbed hold of my hand.

"This way!"

"Wha-?" Before I could even figure out what was going on Leo pulled me into a nearby empty room and shut the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2: Part Two

**Part Two**

"This way!"

"Wha?—" Before I could even figure out what was going on, Leo pulled me into a nearby empty room. As he closed the door quietly, the footsteps in the corridor came closer. I bit my lip and remained as quiet as possible. (I'm so glad they didn't find me.) I gazed up at Leo's serious expression. (But what's wrong with Leo?) He hadn't let go of my hand, and my heart beat fast at his warm touch. Leo frowned a little and pulled the door open just a crack, peering through. I leaned forward to try and peer out into the corridor as well, but Leo raised his hand and stopped me. (He's telling me not to move, right?) Leo continued to peer out into the footsteps moved away at last, and his shoulders relaxed. He let go of my hand and gazed down at me.

"If someone found out that you sneaked away from the ceremony and came all the way here you could get into a lot of trouble." I nodded quietly at his words.

"I'm sorry, but thank you." (Even so, I feel like he's acting strange. I don't know why, but right now he's making me even more nervous than usual.) After a long moment of silence, Leo narrowed his eyes.

"So anyway, what's wrong? Why are you here?" I bit my lip at his words, but I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What were you doing here?" (It really seemed like Leo was trying to hide something.) Leo met my gaze silently. Then suddenly he smiled and leaned closer to me. He reached for the door, and I heard a soft click. I swallowed hard. Leo tilted his head to one side, and murmured softly as he peered at me with narrowed eyes.

"Were you thinking about me, Maya?" His face seemed far too close, and I could feel myself blushing.

"It's just— yesterday, you said—" I dropped my gaze as I spoke. (You told me you'd be watching over me.)

"Ah!" Leo's expression cleared at my words. He gazed down at me and gave a sudden smile. "That's right, I'm sorry. I promised you I'd be with you, didn't I?" I didn't know what to say. Leo dropped his hand from the door. "Don't tell me you're mad at me?" I raised my head in surprise at his words.

"I'm not mad. I just— I was wondering if something bad happened."

"Ahh, you were worried about me? Thank you." He gave me a faint smile then continued. "But I think you should probably get back. It's almost time for the ball isn't it?" He was right— I hadn't realized how much time had passed. At his urging, I hastily bid him farewell. Then I turned and rushed off down the corridor again. (It's later than I thought! I've got to hurry!) As I raised my head, I saw several well dressed nobles ahead of me.

"Ahh!" I stopped without thinking, an the noblemen noticed me and turned towards me.

"Where are you off to, Princess?"

"Don't tell me— you're already out looking for a good time?"

"You—!" The noblemen smirked at their crude joke, and for a moment I was completely lost for words. (Who do they think they are?)Their laughter froze me to the spot, when a voice rang out behind me.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Huh?" The deep voice spoke from behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw Alyn. He frowned as he stared down at me.

"Hurry up and get going, it's already started." He raised his gaze and glared at the noblemen. Both of them looked alarmed, their sneers vanishing completely. Alyn continued to stare at them.

"Okay, thanks Alyn." I nodded and moved past the noblemen, hurrying towards the ballroom. I hadn't realized how far away I'd gotten in my search for Leo. But at last I saw the large ballroom doors ahead of me. I entered the ballroom to find Giles waiting for me, his expression stern.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry! I just—" Giles sighed softly. Then his gazed moved to focus on something behind me. (Huh?) When I turned to look, I saw the two noblemen who'd teased me hurrying into the ballroom.

"And it looks like you've brought the riffraff in with you." I bit my lip. (Did they follow me here?) The noblemen came to stand before me, and stared at me with even colder expressions than before.

"You may have had your knight to protect you earlier, but he's not here now."

"To think that a mere commoner would suddenly become the princess—!" I caught my breath at the unexpected insult. The men had purposefully spoken in loud voices that could be heard throughout the room. I could hear the sudden buzz of whispering voices from the gathered crowd. (What should I do?) Standing some distance behind me, Giles gave a small sigh.

"And here I was hoping the guests wouldn't start making a fuss at the ceremony." As he spoke, someone came to stand beside him. Leo followed Gile's gaze to the noblemen. After a moment, he smirked and moved forward. I stood in front of the noblemen, all the things I wanted to say caught in my throat. (This is no time to falter, I have to be strong.)

"It's true— I'm a mere commoner. And I'll use my 'commoner' perspective to choose a prince consort."

"What—?!" The nobleman scowled at my words. I stared at him as firmly as I could, but I couldn't stop myself from trembling slightly. (I know this is no time to be trembling, but—) I took a deep breath, trying to not let them notice that I was shaken. Suddenly, an arm caught me around the shoulders from behind. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Princess." I looked up to find Leo gazing down at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the first article of our current laws?" Leo smiled as he squeezed my shoulder gently.

"I— Okay." (He just taught me that the other day, didn't he?) I was confused at his request, but I answered his question. When I was done—

"Okay, stop." Leo raised his hand and caught hold of my chin gently.

"Huh?"

"I might get them to explain the next bit. After all, people who go on and on about national pride ought to know this stuff, right?" Leo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the noblemen. They both went pale at his words.

"Hmmph. As if book learning is useful for anything!" The noblemen turned and left, and Leo laughed as he watched them retreat.

"Geez, I sure would like to make you eat those words."

"Leo—" I gazed up at him, and he smiled, his expression gentle.

"Hold your head high, Princess, and look straight ahead."

"What?" I raised my head as instructed, and I realized that lots of people were staring at me.

"You're the center of attention."

"You're right." I stepped slowly forward, and then curtsied deeply. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I look forward to earning your respect." I heard Gile's voice echoing quietly in the stillness that followed my words.

"Imagine that, the princess asking to earn their respect." His tone was kind somehow. Leo smiled as he responded.

"It's just the sort of thing Maya would do, isn't it?"

The day after the coronation ceremony, I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I thought I saw Alyn in the gardens, and I hurried towards him. (I want to thank him for yesterday.) But as I reached the gardens, I spied Leo as well. They seemed to be talking, and I stopped suddenly, afraid I was interrupting.

"Oh?"

"What the heck were you thinking?" Leo gave Alyn a faint smile.

"Who knows?" Then he turned on his heel and walked away. I stood in the shadow of the building watching him leave. Something about his expression bothered me. (What were they just talking about?) I turned my gaze to look at Alyn. (I wonder if something happened?) Alyn stared after Leo with a grim look on his face. Then he turned to leave as well. (Ahh!) I hurriedly stepped out from the shadows and called after him.

"Um—Alyn!" Alyn stopped at the sound of my voice. He turned to look back over his shoulder at me.

"What?" Alyn's expression was still stern, but I met his gaze evenly.

"Thank you for yesterday. I just wanted to say that." Alyn looked puzzled as he replied.

"Sure." Then his mouther quirked as if he was thinking about something disagreeable. "You shouldn't be trying to stand out so much. Even I'm hearing rumors."

"What?" (What rumors?) But he turned and walked away, and I was left staring after him in confusion. His expression bothered me just as much as his words. But it didn't feel right to go chasing after him and pressure him for more information.

When I returned to my room, I decided to ask Nico about it.

"Hey Nico— have you heard any rumors about me?" Nico blinked at me in surprise for a moment. Then he gave me a wry smile.

"Well— I did hear a rumor that you and Leo are officially a couple, but—"

"What?!" I stared up at Nico in complete shock.

"Apparently you and Leo are officially a couple."

"Why would anyone be saying that?" Nico sighed at my shocked expression.

"Leo doesn't seem to be denying it either."

"Oh!" (Why wouldn't Leo deny it?) Nico gazed at me silently for a moment. Then he leaned closer, his expression concerned.

"But you haven't picked Leo as your prince consort yet, have you?"

"Of course not!" (We're not even officially a couple— heck, I barely know anything about Leo at all.) Nico stared at my expression a moment longer, and then gave me a quick smile.

"Well that's okay then."

After I left my chamber, I headed to the office. I sat at the desk with a book open in front of me, but instead of reading it I was thinking. (It may be a bit late to be wondering this now, but I wonder what sort of person Leo is.) When I actually thought about it, I realized that although we'd spent a lot of time together, I knew almost nothing about Leo himself. As I sat there thinking, I felt someone's fingers poke me gently in the forehead.

"Ahh!"

"That's quite a frown— you thinking about something?" When I looked up, Leo flashed me a smile. "Hey don't tell me— are you thinking about me?"

"Yes." I nodded without thinking, and Leo narrowed his eyes a little.

"Oh, really?" Leo pulled out his glasses. (Ahh—) He put his glasses on, and then turned the page of the book in front of me. "Anyway, how about we continue where we left off?" And so we began our lessons, as we did every day. Leo guided me through some more difficult details about Wysterian law,, and then set me to summarizing it for him. He sat down out of the way and for a while I forgot about him completely as I wrote. (Huh?) My summary finished, I raised my head, and realized that Leo was sitting by the window with his eyes shut.

"Leo?" (Don't tell me he fell asleep?) I stood up and approached where he sat. As I reached his side, Leo suddenly opened his eyes.

"Gah! Oh— what's wrong, Maya?" Leo stared up at me, and I felt my heart beating faster.

"I-It's nothing. Leo, are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Leo's eyes widened at my question.

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

"How much?"

"Two or three hours is usually enough." (How can he be surviving on so little sleep?) I leaned closer and peered at him.

"That's awful, you need to get more sleep. I know you're busy, but—" Leo's gaze met mine, and for a moment we stared at each other. Then he tipped his head to the side and smirked up at me.

"Really? Okay then, will you sleep with me?"

"I was being serious, Leo!" My confusion must've been obvious and Leo laughed in amusement.

"I think I'm being serious too." I couldn't help but pull a face. (Sometimes he's so frustrating!) Leo met Maya's gaze for a moment longer. Then he turned his face away. He opened his book again and gave a quiet sigh, hoping she couldn't hear him. Leo came back to the desk to check my summary, as if nothing had happened. Then we moved on to another topic.

When we'd finished our lessons I looked up at Leo again. (I really need to thank him for what he did at the ceremony.)

"Leo, thank you for the other day. I—" But as I was speaking, a loud voice rang out from somewhere outside the room.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Never mind, it was nothing." After Leo had left, I opened the window and sighed as I gazed up at the sky. "I've gotta keep doing my best so I really can be a fantastic princess!" Right then, I heard the flapping of wings, and saw a large parrot flying away.

Later that evening— I visited the office again in search of a particular book. I stared up at the many books on the shelf. (Is this it?) I pulled out a volume from the bookshelf. As I looked down at it, I gave a small sigh. (This book is really dusty.) I brushed the worst of the dust off and then opened the book. "Oh!" Something fell out from its pages and landed on the floor. "A postcard?" I picked it up, and discovered it was a postcard with a drawing of some beautiful flowers. (Leo told me he'd read every single book in here. I wonder if this is his?) I stood up and placed the postcard on the desk. (I'll ask him about it tomorrow.)

Meanwhile at the same time— Leo frowned as he stared down at the book he was reading. He was also alone, doing some research in his own office. He heard the sound of wings flapping, and a parrot landed on the windowsill.

"You're late. Couldn't you come home a little earlier?" Leo spoke without raising his head, and the parrot spread its wings.

"Not late. Sebastian not late." Leo gazed at the parrot, then gave a faint smile. Sebastian climbed into his own cage, then spread his wings and opened his beak again. "Doing my best, doing my best." Leo raised his head at those words.

"Huh?"

"Be a fantastic princess. Doing my best." Leo raised his head in surprise at Sebastian's words. Then he sighed, and removed his glasses.

"I see, so that's what she wanted to say." He smiled suddenly, and then just as suddenly, he frowned again. "Huh, it's like whenever I think about Maya, I get all weird." Sebastian flapped his wings and opened his beak again.

"Flirt, flirt?"

"You may be right." Leo gave a long sigh, and then leaned back against his chair. "Whenever I'm near her, it never goes well."

"Flirt, flirt." Sebastian continued to speak in a cheerful tone. "I will never—"

"Gah!" Leo raised his voice, his tone thick. "I already told you not to say that again!" Sebastian clicked his beak shut, and shook out his wings a little.

"Shut up, shut up."

The next morning— Giles said something that I'd never expected to hear.

"Really? A day off?"

"Yes. You've been quite busy lately, so I adjusted your schedule a bit."

"Thank you!" I remembered the postcard that I'd found the night before. (I'd like to ask Leo about it.)


	3. Chapter 3: Bonus Side Story 1

**Bonus Side Story: "A Forceful Kiss"**

I knocked on the door of Leo's office, and waited quietly. (Huh? Maybe he's not there.) But then I thought I heard someone's voice inside the room. "Hmm?" (Is someone in there?) I quietly opened the door and peered into the room. "Huh?" (I was right in the first place, there's no one here, but—) Suddenly I heard a loud flapping of wings, and a high-pitched voiced echoed through the room.

"Forgot it, forgot it."

"Ahh! A parrot?" (When he says "forgot it" does he mean—) I looked over at the desk, and saw a diary sitting on top of it. I entered the room and picked it up.

"Is this what you forgot? Should I take it to him?"

"Yes." The parrot nodded its head repeatedly. I took the diary and left the room again. Then I went looking for Leo. I made my way around the palace, asking anyone I saw if they knew where Leo was.

"Ah, Alyn!" Do you know where Leo is?"

"Huh?" Alyn glanced back at me, his expression moody.

"Ah, sorry— if you don't know, that's fine." Flustered, I turned around, intending to find someone else to ask. Then I heard his voice muttering behind me. I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Didn't he head into town?" (Huh?) Before I could thank him, Alyn turned and walked away. (Into town?) I knew I shouldn't follow after him. But I was worried that perhaps he needed the diary. So I changed into a simple dress and went for a secret visit into town. I gazed at the streets around me as I walked. (It's been awhile, but nothing's changed at all.) I reached the town market and scanned the crowds as I moved past the stalls. Suddenly I spotted Leo up ahead of me.

"Leo!" (There he is!) Without stopping to think, I hurried over to where he stood in front of the florist.

"Huh? Maya?" Leo turned as I called out his name, and his eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I safely delivered the forgotten diary to Leo, and we walked through the market together. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers that he'd bought, and I glanced up at him. Then I looked away again. (I wonder who the flowers are for. Hang on, are those—) I realized something, and spoke aloud without thinking.

"Are those the same flowers?"

"What?" I pulled out the postcard I'd found, and Leo raised his eyebrows. "Where did you find that?"

"It was stuck in a book. It fell out when I opened it. Is it yours?" Leo smiled briefly, and took the postcard from me.

"Yep, it's mine." His voice was quiet, and he turned his gaze on me again. "Maya, why are you here?"

"Um— I wanted to bring you the diary you left behind."

"Is that all?" Leo tilted his head slightly. "There's no other reason?" I was silent for a long moment. (He's right— I don't think that's the only reason.) I raised my head to meet his gaze.

"I want to know more about you." Leo widened his eyes at my words. Then he laughed loudly and spoke again, his tone rich with implication.

"You really are honest, Maya." He continued to laugh, as if he couldn't stop himself, and leaned over. His hands pressed again his thighs. I found myself blushing at his reaction.

"L-Leo, it wasn't that funny." Leo barely seemed to notice my words as he kept laughing. Then all of a sudden— He raised his head and reached out towards me. "Wha—?" Leo pushed me back against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. (Ahh!) I froze in shock at the unexpected kiss, my eyes wide. I gasped, my lips parting, and Leo's tongue slipped into my mouth. "Nnngh!" I raised my hands and pushed against Leo's shoulders. Leo let go of me at last, and stepped back, and I slapped him hard across the cheek. "Gah! Leo—" I stared up at him, my eyes suddenly full of tears. (Why would he do something like that?) My slap had been forceful enough to turn his head away from me, and he remained that way, not meeting my gaze as he smirked suddenly. Then at last he slowly turned his gaze back to meet mine.

"I thought you wanted me to. I mean, there's already rumors about you and me."

"That doesn't mean you can just—" Before I could finish speaking, Leo reached out and cupped my left cheek with his hand. I started at the unexpected touch, and the tears that had gathered in my eyes spilled over and trickled down my cheeks. On my left cheek, their warmth met and mingled with the warmth of Leo's hand. I turned my face away from his touch, and at last he pulled his hand away from me. As I glanced at him sidelong, he raised his hand to his mouth. Then he slowly and deliberately licked a teardrop from his thumb. He gazed down at me where I stood, still pressed back against the wall.

"I'll stop there for now. But you know I like girls a lot, so I may do it again." I stared up at Leo in disbelief, and he narrowed his eyes. "So really— you shouldn't trust me too much, Princess."

 _ **Note: All side stories are the premium versions.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Part Three

**Part Three**

The following day— I sat quietly on my sofa in my chamber, staring off into space and thinking hard.

"Maya." "Princess Maya!"

"Ahh!" (What?) I raised my head and focused my gaze to find Nico standing in front of me.

"You look like you were thinking pretty hard about something."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nico." I stood up hurriedly, and Nico frowned doubtfully.

"Did something happen?" I shook my head at his words.

"No, it's nothing. We should hurry, right?"

"Yes." As I smiled at him, a gust of wind came in through the window.

"Oh!" The postcard on the windowsill fluttered down onto my bed. I stared at it in silence. Somehow the postcard that I'd given to Leo had turned up in my bag again. I sighed as I turned my gaze away from it.

After he'd kissed me, Leo had leaned down and picked up the fallen bouquet from the ground. Scattered petals littered the street at my feet.

"Maya, did you sneak out of the palace?"

"…!" I raised my gaze in surprise at the kindness in his voice.

"Should I escort you back?"

"I—!" Leo reached out towards me, and I couldn't help but shrink back from his hand. When I did so, he stopped at once. His eyes were wide, but he said nothing. I could feel his gaze on me, and I straightened my shoulders and spoke softly. "I can return to the palace on my own." Then I turned and walked away. I didn't look back to see his reaction.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched Maya walk away. He sighed softly, and dropped his gaze to the bouquet of flowers in his hand. Then he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

I sighed as I remembered what had happened the day before, and dropped my gaze to my hands. (Why would Leo do such a thing? And I can't really talk to anyone about it either.)

After I finished breakfast, I headed to the office as usual and opened the door. Leo sat inside at the desk, looking the same as he always did.

"Good morning, Maya." I nodded silently to him in reply. Then I sat down and opened my book. (Would it be better to pretend it didn't happen? But—) I turned my gaze away as I thought.

"Are you listening, Maya?" Leo tapped me gently on the forehead.

"Oh!" I caught my breath as I met his gaze. (That's right— worrying about it isn't going to do me any good.) I took a deep breath and then spoke quietly. "Um Leo— about yesterday—"

"Hmm?" Leo raised his gaze from his book, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Leo, why—" Leo watched me silently. (Ahh, what should I do? How should I phrase it?)

"It's nothing." I mumbled the words, and Leo nodded hesitantly.

"Okay." I couldn't think of what else to say and then Leo smiled as if he understood. "I won't do that again." I bit my lip lightly at his words. I lowered my gaze, but I could still feel him watching me. (I just have no idea what he's thinking ever.) We returned to our lessons, just as we always did. But I couldn't concentrate properly.

We finally took a break, and I stepped out into the courtyard for some fresh air. But it didn't seem to make me feel any better. (I didn't end up asking him anything.) I crouched down to gaze at the flowers blooming in the garden. (That reminds me— Leo bought those flowers, but who was he giving them to? I wonder if they were for another woman?) Then I shook my head at my thoughts. (Why am I even thinking about that?!) At that moment, I heard a dry voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" (Huh?) Alyn stood behind me, a dubious look on his face.

"Alyn! Um, I was just—" I stood up hastily, and brushed my hair back behind my ears. (Ahh, I must've looked so weird just crouching there like that.) Alyn stared at me, his expression relaxing a little. Then he sighed and tapped me gently on the forehead. "Oh!"

"You don't look so good, you should rest."

"Ah—okay." Something about his touch on my forehead had been surprisingly gentle, and I blushed a little. (Huh? This feeling kind of reminds me of something.)

A while later— Giles visited Leo in his office. "What is it?" Leo raised his gaze from his book and looked up at Giles.

"Giles, what, Giles."

"Can you do something about the way that bird talks?" Giles gave a sigh, and Sebastian flapped his wings.

"Not bird. Sebastian."

"He said it, not me." Leo laughed oddly, but Giles ignored him.

"Leo, I have to ask— did you do something to the princess?" Leo fell silent, his laughter gone. One corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she's quite clearly acting odd."

"She really is open-hearted, isn't she?" Leo gave a sigh that was half laughter. He stood up and removed his glasses. Then he spoke, his tone clear and sure. "You're right. I did do something." Giles frowned at Leo's words.

"By which you mean—" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"So you need to admonish me, right? And make sure I don't get further involved? For the princess's sake, I mean." Giles continued to frown as he stared at Leo.

After Alyn left, I wandered around the courtyard alone. As I did so, I noticed that there was someone else in the garden. He was headed my way, and I stopped as I saw his face. (Hang on, don't tell me that's—) I raised my voice in surprise at the familiar figure.

"Robert?!"

"Ahh! It really is you, Maya!" When I was a child, Robert lived only a few doors away from my house. Back then, he used to tutor me and the other children while studying to become an artist himself. (I heard quite some time ago that he'd suddenly gone missing. But it really is him, isn't it? This sure takes me back.) Robert told me about how he was now living and working in the palace as the court painter. But although I was happy to hear all about it, I couldn't hide my gloomy expression. "What's the matter? You look as if something's troubling you. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Ahh—" (Robert used to always listen to my troubles when I was younger. I kind of want him to listen to them now too.) I spoke hesitantly at first, but I slowly told him about what had happened with Leo.

"I see." Robert frowned a little as he listened to my story. "But you know that's odd."

"Huh?"

"He certainly does seem to be involved with other women a lot of the time, but I've never heard about him being the one to make a move before."We spoke some more, but I was distracted by his words. Eventually we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

After I left the garden, I walked slowly through the palace corridors. (I wonder what Robert meant.) As I was thinking about it, I saw Leo at the far end of the corridor.

"Huh? Maya?" I stared at him silently as he approached me. (Leo— why did you kiss me?) He stopped in front of me and gazed at me. "Are you still mad at me?" I didn't know what to say. I dropped my gaze in an attempt to avoid his, and Leo narrowed his eyes a little. "Hey, I'm sorry." I froze at his words, and then opened my mouth to speak.

"Leo— have you done that to other people besides me?"

"Huh?" For a moment, Leo looked confused, but then he smirked. "Yep, I have." As I stared at him, I saw the right side of his mouth curve upwards, just a little. I met his gaze trying to read his expression. (Is that really the truth? Or—) Right then, Leo tapped me gently on the forehead again. "Hey. If you keep staring at me like that, I might do it again."

"Ahh!" Startled, I put my hand to my head, but I realized then that someone else had done the same thing to me recently. (That's right. I know this feeling.) "Alyn—"

"Huh?" I spoke without thinking, and Leo froze slightly.

"Oh—um—it's just, you remind me of Alyn somehow."

"Wow—you're good Maya." Leo sounded impressed as he gazed down at me. Then he gave me a sudden smirk. "I should remind you of him. After all we're twins."

"Wha—twins?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep. Although no one's ever told us we're similar before. Are you surprised?"

"A bit, yeah." I spoke softly, and Leo peered at me.

"Sometimes I think you're even smarter than you let on." Then his gaze dropped to my sleeve. "Maya, you've got something on your sleeve." Leo pointed to my sleeve.

"Huh?" (What is it?) I peered down at my elbow, and saw some sort of bright color there.

"Paint?" At his words, I remembered when I'd been sitting with Robert. (I must have gotten some of Robert's paint on me then.)

"Yes, I think so."Leo narrowed his eyes as I nodded. He gazed at me in silence, a frown on his face.

That evening, I sighed softly as I sat at my window. I gazed up at the clear night sky as I thought. (Who would've thought that Leo and Alyn are twins? But it seems like Alyn is always avoiding Leo. I thought about Robert had told me. If what Robert said is really true—) At that moment, I heard a voice outside my window. (What?!) When I looked around, I saw a parrot sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. "Oh!" (I wonder if that's the one that was in Leo's room?) The parrot flapped his wings.

"Cute, princess, cute." I was startled by his words, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you." The parrot seemed pleased with my response, and he spread his wings.

"I will never—"

"Huh?"

"Ha!" The parrot hastily flapped his wings. "Forget I said it, forget I said it." Then he flew away.

Hey—wait—!" I stuck my head out further and called after him, and the parrot circled back towards me.

"Cheer up!" And with that, he soared up into the sky and was gone. (Aww, he left. But he told me to cheer up. It's nice to have someone encourage me.)

Leo allowed Sebastian to land on his arm, and then spoke softly to him. "You didn't say anything you shouldn't have, right?"

"Said nothing, cheer up!" Leo grinned at Sebastian's words. Then he gave a small sigh.

"She'll feel better about being encouraged by you, rather than me."

Several days later— Giles told me about a festival that was scheduled to occur in the Kingdom of Laurelia. "Laurelia is a prospering agricultural country, and their harvest festival is a grand affair. You have been formally invited as the princess. He gazed down at me as he spoke. "You will depart tomorrow, accompanied by a troop of knights."

"Okay." (So that means I'll be going with Alyn and some of his men.)

"Oh, and one more thing." Giles sighed, and then continued to speak, his tone disapproving. "Leo will also be accompanying you."

"Leo as well?" It was the last name I expected to hear, and I blinked up at him in surprise. (Why would Leo be going?) Giles gave another sigh.

"Leo has also been formally invited by the king of Laurelia. As your rumored partner."

"What?!" I raised my voice in surprise at Giles's words.

The next day was the day of our departure. We boarded the carriage in front of the palace, and were soon on our way. "Let's have fun, Princess." Leo and I sat in the carriage together, and Alyn rode next to us on horseback. "Aww, c'mon Alyn, don't make such a scary face." Alyn was silent as he rode. His gaze was turned away, as if he hadn't heard a word Leo had said. Leo stared at him, and then gave a small sigh, as if he didn't want me to hear it. (I wonder how this is going to go.) It was a long journey to Laurelia. And there wasn't much for me to do besides look at the scenery. The silence in the carriage began to feel uncomfortable, so I decided to break it.

"Leo about that rumor— how come you haven't been denying it?"

"Hmm?" Leo smirked in amusement, and tilted his head a little. "Well I don't exactly have any reason to deny it. If you find a real partner, and the rumor becomes a problem, I can just deny it then." I couldn't think of a reply. Leo gazed at me. "Does it bother you?" (It's not that it bothers me, but rather—)

"Are you okay with it? You're not worried that other women will misunderstand?" Leo laughed softly.

"I'm fine— there are no other women that are serious about me."

"What do you mean?" Leo laughed again, and then narrowed his eyes a little.

"They're all serious about someone else."

"But—" Before I could finish asking him about it, the carriage suddenly stopped moving. The door opened, and Giles peered in at us.

"From here on we must travel by horseback."

"Yeah, yeah." Leo climbed out of the carriage first and then offed me his hand. "Your hand, Princess." I hesitated, then took Leo's hand. But I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. (Are you really okay with that, Leo?) The rest of the trip to Laurelia was uneventful. But Leo's words stayed in my mind the whole way.

At last we arrived in Laurelia. As the princess of Wysteria, I exchanged formal greetings with the king. "And this is your rumored partner?" The king's voice was amused as he gazed at Leo. Leo narrowed his eyes just a little. But instead of speaking, he bowed formally to the king. "Ho ho, you have quite a lot of promise."

"Your Majesty, in truth—" I wanted to deny the rumor, but the king of Laurelia laughed loudly as he stroked his beard.

"Ahh, don't worry. I understand. I won't ask for details now. I'll wait for the formal announcement." The king laughed loudly in amusement, and I couldn't think of anything more to say. Then I realized that Leo was laughing softly as well. (Ahh, I don't know which of you is worse!)

We spent the rest of the afternoon being given a tour of the palace., and then we dined with the king and his family. As evening fell, Leo and I visited the festival together. "Laurelia holds a festival every season to celebrate the harvest. They leave the bonfire burning in the square for an entire three days and three nights of the celebration. "

"Wow, really?" I sighed as I gazed at the huge fire in the square. Leo fell silent beside me, and I glanced up at him. He as gazing at the fire as well, his expression unusually serious. I wondered what he was thinking.

When the festival had ended, I was shown to my room. "This is where you will be staying." The maid opened the door to the room.

"Huh?"

"What?" My gaze met Leo's where he stood inside the room. As we stared at each other in shock, the maid curtsied and spoke.

"As arranged by his majesty."(Wait a minute, does that mean—)

"We're sharing a room?"


	5. Chapter 5: Part Four

**Part Four**

"But that's not—" But the maid left the room, leaving me alone with Leo. Leo stared across the room at me. I stood just inside the doorway, not sure of what to do. (When we're alone like this, I just keep remembering what happened.) I didn't know what to say to him. I just stood there in silence, my thoughts whirling.

"Maya."

"Ahh!" I started in surprise at the sound of my name, and turned to look at him. He smiled suddenly as our eyes met.

"You're blushing, you know?"

"Wha—" I hurriedly pressed my hands to my cheeks.

"Don't worry so much, okay? I'm not gonna do anything." He moved towards the sofa and sat down. "I'll sleep here, so don't worry, you can use the bed."

"O-Okay." I got changed in the bathroom, my heart beating fast.

When I stepped back into the room, Leo was still sitting on the sofa, reading quietly. I ignored my pounding heart and climbed into the big bed alone. I laid down and pulled the covers up over me. In the quiet of the room I could clearly hear Leo breathing. (I feel a bit nervous somehow. But—) I rolled over in bed and closed my eyes. (But at the same time I feel safe too. Why is that?) Even as I wondered, I fell into sleep. But I tossed and turned, my dreams uneasy.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. (Huh?) The room was dark, but something didn't feel right. I looked around and saw Leo sitting on the windowsill. He was holding a book, and seemed to be using the bright moonlight to read by. As I watched, he turned a page.

"Leo?" My voice was hoarse with sleep, and Leo raised his head in surprise.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Maya?"

"Don't you ever sleep?" Leo gave me a gentle smile.

"I told you before, didn't I? I don't really need to sleep."

"But—" (Is he really okay?) I frowned a little, and Leo's smile widened.

"What about you? Can't you sleep? Would you like me to sleep with you?"

"Leo!" (How can he just say things like that so easily?)

"Hmm? Are you blushing?" I hurriedly pulled the covers back over me and curled up in bed again. As I closed my eyes, I heard Leo laughing quietly.

The next day, I visited the festival and went sight-seeing around town again, this time without Leo. When I was done, I returned to the palace. But I hesitated when I reached the door to my room. (I'm still sharing with Leo, aren't I?) I quietly opening the door, and sure enough Leo was inside.

"Welcome back, Maya."

"T-Thanks" I could feel myself blushing, but I nodded quietly as I shut the door behind me.

That night—

"Nnn—" I woke from my sleep to a strange sound. (What's that?) I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. (Was that a voice?) I looked around the room and saw Leo lying on the sofa. He was moaning softly, and looked as if he were in pain.

"Leo?!" I jumped out of bed and rushed across to kneel by his side. (He looks like he's in a lot of pain. What should I do? Is it better to try and wake him up?) "L-Leo? Leo!" His forehead was beaded with sweat, and I reached out my hand to touch it.

"Gah!" Leo suddenly reached up and grabbed my wrist.

"Ahh!" His grip was strong enough to hurt, and I winced, but I called his name again. "Leo? Are you okay?"

"Nnn—" Leo stared up at me, his face drenched in sweat. At last his eyes seemed to focus and recognize me. "Huh?" His fingers loosed their grip on my wrist. Then he moved his hands up to cover his face, mumbling as he did so. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. That was—careless of me." I caught my breath at his quiet words. I wasn't sure he'd even meant for me to hear them. (Leo, don't tell me— it's not that you don't sleep, it's that you can't sleep.) As I knelt there thinking, Leo sat up suddenly. "Maya—" He reached out towards me. Leo's hand was gentle as it touched mine. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." Leo gazed at me as I shook my head. Then he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against my wrist. I caught my breath. (Leo?) My fingers trembled at the unexpected gesture. I looked up at Leo and he spoke again, his voice so soft I almost couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry." It was hard to get to sleep after that. But it had been a long day, and eventually exhaustion got the better of me.

The next day kept me busy with formal duties as the princess. But finally they were all done, and I walked slowly down the corridor towards my room. I gazed thoughtfully down at my hands. (Today is the last day I'll be sharing a room with Leo, isn't it?) I remembered again, how Leo had looked caught up in his nightmare. If it's true that Leo can't sleep, is there anything that I can do for him?) I was still thinking about it as I reached my room.

That night, I stepped over to where Leo sat on the sofa. (If Leo can't sleep—)

"Leo, do you want to play a game of poker?"

"Hmm?" Leo raised his gaze from his book and blinked up to me in surprise. (Then at least I can stay awake with him.) His gaze dropped to the deck of cards in my hand, and then he grinned. "Sure, but I'm pretty good. If you lose, what will you give me?"

"If I lose?" For a moment, I was lost for words. (Oops, I didn't even think about that. ) Leo narrowed his eyes a little and then spoke again, his tone amused.

"I know. Will you let me sleep with you?"

"Sleep with—" My cheeks flushed bright red at his words. Leo tilted his head and gave me a bright smile.

"I'm just wondering if you'll let me have half the bed for the night. Don't tell me you were imagining something else?" I swallowed hard. But I scowled a little at his teasing tone.

"Do you really think you can win? I mean, I played a lot of poker when I lived in town."

"Oh really?" Leo smirked at me.

"So, if I win—" I met his gaze head on. "You'll tell me why it is you can't sleep." (There's got to be a reason he was having such a bad nightmare. And there might be something I can do to help him.) Leo was silent as he stared at me. Then he narrowed his eyes a little, his lips turning up at the edges.

"Okay then. But only if you win." And so the bet was on.

Our game of cards began. I'd thought I was pretty good at poker. But Leo had the ultimate poker face. (He really is good at this.) I glanced up from my cards, and Leo gave me a broad grin.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, okay?"

"I know!" At long last, Leo placed his cards down on the table.

"And I win."

"Ahh!" (I lost!) I glanced up hesitantly, and Leo tilted his head, his expression innocent.

"Maya— You are going to hold up your end of the bargain, right?"

So as I promised, I let Leo share the bed with me that night. But I was overwhelmed with nervousness as soon as he climbed into his half of the bed.

"Don't touch me, okay? I moved towards the edge of the bed, and Leo laughed as he lay down.

"Aww, spoilsport." I pulled the covers over me and laid down with my back to Leo. Then I gave a soft sigh. (Tonight I just wanted to stay up and keep Leo company.) I lay still, thinking quietly. Then I felt Leo turning over in the bed behind me. "If you can't sleep, I can come over there and give you a cuddle."

"Gah!" I pulled the covers tighter around myself. "I can sleep fine by myself, thank you!" I hastily closed my eyes, but I could hear Leo laughing silently.

After some time, Leo could hear the soft sound of Maya's even breath as she slept. His eyes were still wide open. He sat up slowly, taking care not to disturb the covers. He gazed down at Maya beside him, and slowly reached out towards her. He gently brushed the hair away from her face, and leaned closer.

"Mmnn—" He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, and then spoke in a whisper.

"Maya, there are some things you're better off not knowing." He quietly climbed out of bed, and moved across the room to stare out the window. He could see the moon shining in the sky, huge and round. "A full moon, huh?" He knew that the festival in Laurelia always ended on the day of the full moon. Leo sighed softly. He continued to stand at the window, staring up at the full moon.

 _ **Okay, that was only half of part four! Up next is a Garden Gacha Side Story that is basically everything that just happened from Leo's point of view~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Garden Gacha Side Story 1

**Garden Gacha Side Story**

 **Prelude to Love- "Limits"**

"Leo are you okay?"

"Nnn—" Leo opened his eyes slowly, his breathing still ragged, and saw Maya gazing down at him. "Huh?" (That's right— this is our room in Laurelia.) He realized suddenly that he was holding Maya's wrist tightly, and he let go and raised his hand to cover his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. That was— careless of me." (I knew that, but— somehow I feel so relaxed when I'm with you.) Maya was silent as she gazed at him. He sat up slowly and met her gaze. "Maya—" He reached out and touched her hand gently. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"No. I'm fine." Leo stared at her as she shook her head to reassure him. He almost felt as if he couldn't bear the kindness and concern in her eyes. (Don't try and tell me you're fine— I grabbed you so hard I left marks on your wrist.) Without thinking, he placed a gentle kiss against her wrist. He heard her catch her breath, and her fingers trembled in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." (Why am I always so weak?)

On their final night in the room together, Leo sat reading on the sofa until Maya approached him.

"Leo, do you want to play a game of poker?" Leo raised his gaze from his book and stared up at her in surprise. (Aww, you're worried about me, aren't you?) Her feelings were written all over her face, and he grinned at her.

"Sure, but I'm pretty good. If you lose, what will you give me?"

"If I lose?" As he watched her considering it, he suddenly felt mischievous.

"I know. Will you let me sleep with you?"

"Sleep with—" Her cheeks flushed instantly, and Leo tilted his head, smiling brightly at her.

"I'm just wondering if you'll let me have half the bed for the night. Don't tell me you were imagining something else?" Maya swallowed loudly at his words. (I can't help wanting to tease you when you're being so sweetly earnest, Princess.) She scowled a little as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"Do you really think you can win? I mean, I played a lot of poker when I lived in town."

"Oh really?" (Huh, you're pretty confident.)

"So, if I win—" Leo caught his breath at her direct gaze. "You'll tell me why it is you can't sleep." He stared back at her in silence, for a moment lost for words. (How are you able to look at people so directly, so clearly?)

"Okay then." (I don't understand.) "But only if you win."

And in the end, the game of poker ended exactly as he'd expected it. (I didn't really expect you to keep your promise and let me share the bed with you. You're amazing, Maya.) Maya had lost the game, and now she lay in her half of the bed, letting Leo have the other half. She rolled away from him, and he gazed at her back, thinking quietly. (Are you wondering whether I'm going to do something to you?) Leo started to reach toward her, and then stopped again, his hand hovering in mid air. He frowned at himself, and then pulled his hand back again. (I can't— you're not like the other girls I've spent time with. I want to… respect you, and cherish you.)

"If you can't sleep, I can come over there and give you a cuddle."

"Gah!" Maya pulled the covers tighter around herself. "I can sleep just fine by myself, thank you!" Leo laughed softly at her reaction, and then gave a small sigh, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

After some time, Leo could hear the soft sound of Maya's even breath as she slept. But his eyes were still wide open. He sat up slowly, taking care not to disturb the covers. He gazed down at Maya beside him, and slowly reached out towards her. He gently brushed the hair away from her face, and leaned closer.

"Mmnn—" (I want to respect you— but I also want to touch you. I want to touch you so much it hurts.) He placed a soft kiss against her forehead, and then spoke in a whisper.

"Maya, there are some things you're better off not knowing." (I doubt you could accept my feelings.)He quietly climbed out of bed, and moved across the room to stare out the window. He could see the moon shining in the sky, huge and round. "A full moon, huh?" (They say a full moon heightens people's feelings.) Leo stood at the window, staring up at the full moon. He sighed softly to himself. (But I hate the full moon. I really, really hate it.)


	7. Chapter 7: Part Four Continued

**Part Four Continued**

The next morning, it was time to return home to Wysteria. I said my final farewells and thanks to the king of Laurelia.

"You should come next season as well. Laurelia is always happy to welcome the princess of Wysteria." The king smiled as he stroked his beard. "We would like to consider more proactive trade with you as well."

"Thank you very much." I curtsied formally, and then gazed up to the king. (I'm so glad to hear him say that.) It was time for the long trip back to Wysteria. First by horseback, then eventually by carriage again. Giles sat with me in the carriage on the final leg of the trip home.

"The king of Laurelia seemed quite taken with you."

"I hope so." I gave a sigh of relief at Gile's words.

"It definitely helped us move towards a stronger relationship with Laurelia. Well done, Princess." Leo was seated beside Giles, and he grinned at me across the carriage.

"I knew you could do it, Maya." I bit my lip lightly. I thought about all the official duties I'd had to do while in Laurelia. (Whenever I talked to the king, Leo was always backing me up. If he hadn't supported me like that, it probably wouldn't have gone even half as well as it did.) He'd gone back to staring out the carriage window, and I gazed across at his face in profile.

"Thanks, Leo."

"Hmm?" Leo turned his gaze back to me and smiled. "You're welcome." The trip was long, and I found myself staring out the window as well. I'd never really traveled before, and the scenery was beautiful.

As the carriage passed through the woods, I suddenly noticed something.

"Ahh—" (Isn't that?) As I gazed out the window of the carriage, my eyes caught on a flower blooming in the forest. (Isn't that the same type of flower that Leo bought? And it's the same flower that was on that postcard.) I glanced back into the carriage at Leo. "Hey Leo— that flower—"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Leo glanced up the window and nodded slightly.

"Leo, does that flower have some sort of special meaning for you?"

"….." Leo flashed me a smile, and turned to look out the opposite window. "I don't remember."

At last we reached the palace. I was glad to get out of the cramped carriage and stretch my legs. I walked slowly through the now familiar corridors until I reached my chamber. I closed the door behind me, and gazed around the empty room. (Now that I'm alone, I suddenly feel lonely.) I laid down on my bed and thought about Leo. (And in the end I never got to ask him about his nightmare. He's always helping me out with things— I wish there was something I could do for him.) I got out of bed again, and moved across my chamber to open the window. The night breeze was gentle against my cheeks. I sighed softly and looked down into the garden.

"Oh!" (Is that Alyn?) I could see Alyn below my window. (Leo and Alyn are twins, right? So maybe Alyn knows something about it.) I hurriedly left my room.

"Alyn!"

"Hmm?" I hurried down to where I'd spied Alyn in the courtyard, and called out to him. (I know that Leo and Alyn don't really get along. But if he could tell me even a little bit—) Alyn glanced over his shoulder, and frowned when he saw me. "What are you doing sneaking out at this hour?"

"Um— there's something I wanted to ask you." Alyn looked puzzled at my words, but then he shrugged.

"What is it?" His response seemed promising, so I kept talking.

"Um— well— it's about Leo."

"Leo?" Alyn raised his eyebrows. "And why should I have to talk about him?"

"Ahh—" Alyn turned his back and started to walk away from me, but I called out to him. "Wait—do you know why Leo can't sleep?!" Alyn stopped short at my words. He turned slowly to look at me.

"He can't sleep?" His frown was even deeper, and I nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah." (Maybe Alyn didn't know either?) Alyn stared at me in silence. then he turned his back on me again. "Alyn?" Alyn stood with his back still to me, and then he spoke in a soft voice.

"He'll tell you when he's ready. You should wait until then." And with that Alyn walked away, leaving me standing alone in the courtyard. The night breeze was cool as it touched my cheeks. I watched after Alyn until I could no longer see him. (Should I really wait until he tells me himself?) At any rate, there was no further reason to be in the courtyard. I turned and made my way back to my chamber. I was almost there when a voice hailed me from behind.

"Huh? Maya?"

"Ahh!" I turned around at the familiar voice, and sure enough, there stood Leo.

What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"Leo—" My words caught in my throat as I gazed up at him, but I swallowed and tried again. "You have to sleep properly."

"Huh?" Leo widened his eyes, and I took a deep breath. (I know I should wait, just like Alyn told me to. So in the meantime I'll just say this.) "That was sudden— is something the matter?" I couldn't think of a thing to say. As I stood there gazing seriously up at him, he laughed softly. "You're the first one who's ever scolded me." I caught my breath. Something about his words made me feel suddenly embarrassed.

"W-Well, I mean—" He was still watching me, and I couldn't meet his gaze any longer. I turned my face away, trying to hide my flushed cheeks, and Leo smirked a little. After a long moment of silence, Leo narrowed his eyes and then moved slowly towards me, his arms reaching out. "Wha—?" Before I knew it, he'd wrapped me in a gentle embrace.

 _ **Part Five coming soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Part Five

**Part Five**

Leo embraced me gently, and suddenly my heart was pounding fast.

"U-Um—Leo—" Leo was silent. But I could feel his fingers pressing gently against my back. (Why is my heart beating so fast?) At last I heard Leo whisper softly.

"Thank you, Maya."

"Oh—" I thought of the conversation we'd just had. "That's okay." I raised my hands hesitantly, and wrapped them around Leo in return.

The next day, Giles visited my chamber and handed me a letter addressed to me.

"What's this?" It was a letter from the children who'd been my pupils when I lived in town. (I hope they're all doing well.) I smiled as I stared down at the letter in my hand. Giles narrowed his eyes a little as he gazed at me.

"You must be tired after our busy trip to Laurelia. Is there anything in particular that you'd like?" (Something I'd like? There's lots of things but—) I thought a little about his offer.

"If it's okay— I'd like to go down and visit the town." (I'd like to spend some time with my pupils.)

"I see. Well in that case—" Before Giles could finish, the door to my chamber opened.

"Huh? Giles, you're here too?" Leo listened as I explained my request, and then gave me a broad smile. "I get it. Well if you're going into town do you mind if I go with you?" Leo stood there smiling, and I stared up at him in confusion.

"Leo, what—?"

"You're going into town, right? It's perfect timing 'cause I wanted to go too." Giles glanced at Leo and then sighed.

"Well I guess it's okay." He turned to look at Leo and spoke firmly. "But make sure you're careful while you're out."

So we visited the town, and I was able to see my pupils again after so long. We spent a wonderful afternoon together, talking, playing, and laughing. Afterwards I made my way to the town market. As I wandered down the crowded street, I thought about the smiling faces of my pupils. (It was great to see them all after so long. I feel energized again.) Leo had gone off to do something else while I visited the children, but he'd promised to meet me at the market plaza. (Hmm where are you Leo?) As I waited, my attention was caught by a necklace on display at one of the market stalls.

"Oh it's so pretty!" I accidentally spoke aloud, and I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you want it?"

"Oh!" I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and my pulse sped up. "L-Leo!" I looked back at him, but I shook my head. "No—it's okay." (I don't think a necklace this pretty would suit me.) Leo gazed at me quietly. I hastily moved away from the stall and he followed after me. I didn't want to return to the palace right away, so I showed Leo around the market and some of my favorite places in town. As we wandered slowly, Leo spoke suddenly, admiration in his voice.

"You sure do remember the town well, don't you Maya? The children too."

"Of course I do." I gazed at the streets ahead of me as I spoke. "There's no way I'd ever forget them. Every time I look at their letters I remember them."

"Is that so?" Leo nodded slowly, and then his gaze turned distant somehow. It was so different to his usual expression that I spoke without thinking.

"Leo?" Leo blinked and looked back at me.

"Hmm?"

"Ah—um—" (He looked somehow different to normal, but maybe I was just imagining things.) I turned my gaze away and looked at the shops around us. "Aren't you going to buy anything?" I saw a happy family group crossing the road in front of us. "For your parents, maybe?" Leo's gaze moved to the family in front of us, and then a faint smile touched his lips.

"My parents are long gone. They don't need anything anymore."

"Huh?" I was startled by the unexpected words, and I stared up at Leo. (So they're dead?) "I see—I'm so sorry." (That was pretty tactless of me.) Leo tilted his head at my words and spoke softly.

"Why are you apologizing? You really do amuse me Maya." As I gazed up at him, Leo smirked cheerfully at me. We continued to make our way around town. But Leo was quieter than usual, and I couldn't think of much to say myself. We stopped at a spot overlooking the town and spent some time gazing down at the view. But it was time for us to return to the palace. I sighed softly to myself. (I've always just lived in this town like everyone else, never looking further. But now things have changed. As the princess I have to protect this country.) Leo turned his gaze to look at me. As I stood there in silence, gazing out at the town, he spoke.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him and our eyes met. (He's not talking about the palace— he's asking if I want to return to my life in town, isn't he?) I shook my head slowly as I met his gaze.

"No, I belong somewhere else now."

"That's what I thought." Leo's voice was soft, and then he stepped around behind me, his fingers brushing against the back of my neck.

"What are you—?" I started to turn my head to look at Leo, and he murmured in my ear.

"Hold still." I caught my breath. (I know he said to hold still, but it tickles.) Leo's fingers moved gently against my neck and I closed my eyes. Then I heard his voice again, almost like a sigh against my neck. "There you go."

"Oh!" I opened my eyes at his words. Then I realized there was a pendant hanging from a chain around my neck. "This is—"

"You said it was pretty, right?" Leo grinned as he peered at my expression. It was the necklace I'd been looking at in the market. (How on earth did he buy it without me noticing?) I stared up at him in surprise, and he gave me a broad smile. "It suits you Maya." I blushed at his words.

"Th-Thank you." (It makes me happy when he says things like that. But I'm not used to it, so it makes me kind of embarrassed too.) I averted my gaze shyly and spoke hastily. "I guess you're used to this sort of thing, aren't you? You said it before too."

"Yeah." Leo shrugged at my words, and then smirked suddenly. "But this might be the first time I've ever given a girl a present."

"Huh?" (But that means—) I raised my head and stared directly at Leo.

"Hmm?" Leo narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "I've received them, but I've never given them." I continued to stare up at him. I tired to think about the implication behind his words.

"So why me then?" Leo looked doubtful for a moment and then raised his gaze.

"Who can say? Maybe because that necklace really suits you." Leo reached out and gently touched the ribbon on the front of the necklace. I caught my breath. "Right?" He gave me a quiet smile, and then began walking away. I raised my hand to touch the pendant and stood there silently as I watched Leo walk away. Something inside me ached at the sight of him. (I don't understand you at all, Leo. What are you thinking right now?) Leo turned back to look at me. "Maya, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind."

"O-Okay!" As I caught up with him, the setting sun shone straight in my eyes. "Ahh, that's bright!" Leo stared towards the sunset as well and squinted at the bright light.

"It is, isn't it?" His breath was unexpectedly hoarse, and I glanced up at him. (Leo? Is something wrong?)

The following day— Giles visited the office and placed a mountain of paperwork on the desk before me.

"Giles what are these?" I stared up at him, and Giles gave me a faint smile.

"These are documents for the princess."

"For me?" As I flipped through the pages, I realized that they were all investigative reports on various nobles. (And they're all young men. But why would all these be for me?) Giles seemed to sense my confusion and he smirked.

"I am hoping that you might be interested in my suggestion regarded the future of Wysteria. Or had you forgotten?" (I remember now.) Giles sighed and dropped his gaze to the documents on the desk. "These are all reports on young noblemen. Please look through them at your leisure." Then he raised his gaze at me again and met mine. "I would like you to meet each of them, and perhaps choose a suitable partner from amongst them." Giles left me alone in the office with the huge stack of documents. For a moment I was almost too scared to touch them. At last I picked up a few and began to flip through them. I scanned the content, not really sure what I should pay attention to. (Is this what he meant when he said to look through them? I don't know!) I let out a long sigh and at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Huh?"

"Leo!" Leo came closer to where I sat and peered down at the documents I was holding.

"What are those?"

"Um—Giles prepared them for me." Leo gazed down at the documents, and then gave me a sudden smile. He pointed at one of the documents.

"That guy's a nice guy. But this guy's no good. He fools around." I frowned as I listened to him talk. My heart clenched in my chest. (What is this feeling?) I couldn't find the words to describe what I was feeling, and I turned my face away. Leo paused in his explanation and leaned closer to me. "Maya, what's wrong?" I stared back at Leo.

"Y-You sure know a lot."

"Well, yeah. If you have any questions, just ask." He smirked at me. "I know a lot of people. And hey, I know it was fun. But it's probably about time to be done with that rumor about us, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah." Something about his smile made my heart ache, but I smiled back at him. "Thanks Leo." I waited for him to leave before I turned my attention back to the documents again. But I couldn't focus on them at all.

I decided to head out into the garden to take a break. I sighed as I wandered around. (I don't want to listen to Leo's advice.) I looked down at the necklace Leo had given me. (Why do I feel this way?) As I was thinking, I raised my head and—

"Huh?" I spotted Leo and Alyn standing near the arena. Alyn was scowling as he spoke to Leo.

"What's this about you not sleeping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why won't you talk about it?" Alyn glared at Leo, but Leo stared back at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Alyn, you're misunderstanding things." Then he gave a small smile. "I'm not the person you think I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alyn muttered under his breath, and the right corner of Leo's lips turned upwards in a smirk.

"I have something I have to do. You're just in my way." Alyn scowled at Leo in silence. Then he took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"And what about her?"

"Who can say?" Leo turned his back on Alyn and walked away. Alyn watched as Leo walked away, and then glanced over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" I froze as his gaze met mine. Alyn stopped as well. then he turned and walked towards me. As Alyn and I walked around the garden together, I admitted to him that I knew he and Leo were twins. Alyn stared down at me in silence. I shed softly as I met his gaze. I didn't know what else to say. I haven't really heard the details yet. (I should probably wait until he explains them to me, shouldn't I?) After a long time, Alyn spoke softly.

"You shouldn't get too involved with him."

"Alyn?" I stopped walking, and Alyn took a few more steps before turning back to face me.

"He's had this habit ever since he was young."

"Huh?" (What sort of habit?) Alyn narrowed his eyes and smirked a little.

"When he lies, the right corner of his mouth turns up."

That night, I sat alone in my room, going over the documents Giles had given me. I lay sprawled across my bed, turning the pages slowly. But I wasn't really seeing them at all. At last I put the documents aside and buried my face in my pillow. (That habit Alyn described to me— I feel like I've seen it somewhere before.) As I rolled over, an image of Leo fitted through my mind. It was after Leo had kissed me. (So does that mean he was lying then? Who is the real Leo? What type of person is he?) As I lay there thinking, I heard the sound of wings fluttering.

"Huh—?" I turned my gaze to the window and saw a bird outside. (Is that the parrot that was in Leo's office?) I climbed off the bed and moved across the room to open the window.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" The parrot tipped his head to one side as he stared at me and I sighed.

"I don't even know myself. What's wrong with me?" It hurts when I think about Leo."

"It hurts." I nodded as he repeated my words.

"Yes." The parrot stared at me in silence. Then he spread his wings and flew away again without another word.

Sebastian flew to the window of another room where the light was still lit.

"Sebastian is home, home."

"Mmm." Leo continued to read without glancing up, and Sebastian spoke again.

"It hurts. It hurts me."

"Huh?" Leo raised his head, and frowned as he stared at Sebastian. "Don't tell me, did Maya say that?"

"Princess, cute, Princess."

"Gah—"Leo closed his book and stood up, then turned to leave the room. As he did. Sebastian spoke again.

"I think about Leo. It hurts." Leo froze at Sebastian's words. His hand was already on the doorknob in front of him, but instead of opening the door, he leaned his forehead against it.

"I see." Leo took a deep breath. Then he turned around and sat back down in his chair.

"Leo? Leo?"

"I can't be her partner." He spoke softly as if reminding himself of the fact, and began to read his book again. Sebastian fluttered his wings quietly. Then he turned and climbed into his own cage.

"I will never—" He pulled the door of his cage shut with his beak. "Forgive them."

 _ **I will try my best to post part 6 tomorrow~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Part Six

**Part Six**

The next day— I stepped out into the courtyard to get a breath of fresh air during a break in my official duties. (I can't help it— I keep thinking about Leo.) As I looked around the garden, I spotted Robert off to one side painting a picture.

"Oh good to see you Maya. What's wrong? Are you still having troubles?"

"Hi Robert." Robert's smile was so gentle and reassuring that I was talking to him about it before I even realized. "Um, I—" (Robert probably won't mind hearing about me again, right?) I decided to ask him for more advice. Robert put aside his paints for the moment, and we sat down on a nearby bench to talk.

"I see." I explained the basics of the situation to him, and he nodded slowly. "Maya— I know you're doubting his feelings right now, but have you tried believing in them instead?"

"Huh?" (Believing? Just like that?) I raised my head in surprise at his words.

"You already know that he's kind. Why not try just believing in him?" Robert gave me a wide smile. "Give it a try- at the very least, you'll be less stressed than you are now." We talked for a little longer, but Robert soon returned to his painting, and I returned to the palace to get to work.

I walked slowly down the palace corridors back towards the office. Robert had given me a lot to think about. (Should I try believing in Leo? It's true that he's always there to help me out with everything. If I just—) But I was still trying to sort out my feelings when a voice called out to me from behind.

"Princess, do you have a moment?" At Giles request, I joined him in the office. As I stepped into the room, I realized that Leo was there too. He nodded silently to me, but said nothing. (I wonder what's wrong? They both look very serious.) As I shut the door behind me, I spoke hesitantly.

"Um—did something happen?" Giles sighed softly, and then began to explain.

"We've been investigating this for some time, but it would appear that someone from Stein has managed to make their way into the palace."

"What?! I was so startled by Giles's words that my voice came out as a squeak. (How could someone from Stein be in the palace?) My pulse sped up at the mere mention of the Kingdom of Stein—it was a country shrouded in mystery. (Leo told me that Stein is a country to be wary of.) No one had yet been able to enter into any kind of diplomatic relations with the young king of Stein. (But why should someone from a country like that be here?) Giles placed a pile of documents on the desk in front of him. "What are these?" I picked one up and glanced over it. It contained information that had been shared with Stein via some sort of back channel.

"Their goals are not yet clear, but it's highly likely there's a spy in the palace.) My breath caught at the word 'spy,' and I raised my eyes to meet Giles's gaze. "The only ones I can trust right now are myself and Leo, who has been leading the investigation, and Alyn who is currently away on an expedition." (It sounds so farfetched—could there really be a spy here?) "I have some suspicions, and there are some people I would like to talk to. We must find the spy as soon as possible." Giles turned his gaze to me. "Princess, please be careful from now on, and don't say anything careless."

"Okay." I nodded at his words, and he sighed again.

"I also think you should hold off on looking for a prince consort until we catch whoever's behind this." I was quiet for a moment. Then I looked up at Giles again and spoke softly.

"Who are the people you want to talk to?" Giles met my gaze directly.

"There is someone who has entered the palace recently—"

I was stunned at the name he spoke.

"What—you really think Robert— There's no way! After all he's—" (I heard that Robert was invited to the palace because the king values his talents so highly. But there's no way someone like him could be a spy!) I was too confused to think straight, and Leo interrupted me.

"He only came to the palace recently, and nobody knows much about his past. We're just saying he needs to be investigated further."

"But that's—" I thought of what Robert had told me. (That's right— what he said made sense to me.) I raised my head again, and gazed at both Leo and Giles. "Robert taught me that I should believe in people instead of doubting them. It may be true that his past is unknown, but I just don't believe that Robert is a spy. So I will find a way to prove Robert's innocence." Leo raised his eyebrows at my words and stared at me in silence, his eyes narrowed.

After Maya had left the room, Giles sighed softly.

"Sometimes I'm amazed by the princess's ability to take action. What do you think, Leo?" Giles turned to look at Leo, who gave him a sudden smile.

"I don't think she's even aware of it herself." Giles pressed his lips together but said nothing. Leo waved to Giles and left the room as well, following after Maya.

After I left the office, I went in search of Robert. (Oh, he's not here.) I looked for him in the courtyard where I'd last seen him, but he was no longer there. (I wonder where he went?) At that moment, someone suddenly grabbed my hand from behind.

"Ahh! Leo—?" I looked back to find Leo standing behind me.

"Princess, you should try not to go off so willfully." All the things I wanted to say seemed caught in my throat. But I stared straight back at him, refusing to back down. "Maya?"

"I want to believe what Robert told me." (After all, it's because of him that I've decided to believe in Leo's kindness.) "That's why I—" Leo gave a soft laugh that was half sigh.

"Believing in someone is pretty easy. But betraying someone is just as easy." He moved his face closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "I mean, have you forgotten what I did to you?" I bit my lower lip lightly. I remembered what he'd said to me, but I met his gaze firmly. (I don't care what you said. I'll still—)

"Leo—I'll keep believing, no matter how many times I'm betrayed." Leo seemed to freeze at my words, and his mouth snapped shut. (It's true.) I stared up at his startled expression. (I've always wanted to believe in him.)After a long moment of silence, Leo spoke softly.

"Really?" He let go of my hand and turned his gaze away from mine. "That's not something I'm capable of."(Huh?) He turned to leave, and I hurriedly called out to him.

"Leo?" Leo's step faltered for a moment, but he didn't stop and he didn't look back. I sighed softly as I watched him walk away. (I almost feel like that was the first time he was ever actually honest with me.) I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something about my encounter with Leo had left my heart racing. When I opened my eyes again, I suddenly noticed something on the ground at my feet. "Oh!" (is this Robert's?) It was a paintbrush with the paint still on the bristles. I leaned down and picked it up, and my gaze was caught by a crest carved on the handle. (Hmm, I feel like I've seen this somewhere before.) "It's the crest of Stein." I raised my head and stared around the garden. (But why would Robert have something like this?)

I returned to the office and put the paintbrush on the desk in front of me. Then I simply sat there and stared at it. There was no mistaking the crest carved into the handle— it was the crest of Stein. (What should I do?) At that moment the door opened, and Leo peered into the room.

"Maya, Isn't it about time we started today's lessons?"

"Gah!" Leo's voice was bright and cheery, as if nothing was wrong, and I hurried to hide the paintbrush. Leo stared down at me as I sat unmoving in the chair, my hands hidden.

"Did you find something?"

"N-No nothing. Today we're doing history, right?" Leo was silent as he stared at me. I stood up and turned towards the bookshelf, trying to avoid his gaze and keep the paintbrush hidden. At that moment, Leo began to laugh loudly. "Wh-What?!" I turned back to stare at him in surprise and he spoke between bursts of laughter.

"It's written all over your face. You found something."

"But—!" (Am I really that obvious?) Leo came closer and ran one finger gently along my cheek.

"See? It's written right here." My pulse quickened at the gentle caress. I stumbled back from him and placed a hand on the desk to steady myself. When I looked up at him, his gaze was gentle. "Why don't you tell me? What did you find?"

"I—" I caught my breath at his questions, my mind wavering in confusion. The paintbrush slipped from between my fingers and fell to the floor. "Oh!" Leo looked down to where the paintbrush had fallen.

"Hmm, what's this?"My breath caught in my throat. There was nothing I could say as he bent down to pick up the paintbrush. I squeezed my eyes shut in shame.

That evening— Giles sent for me again, and I visited the office as requested.

"I see. This is definitely the crest of Stein." Giles sighed as he gazed at the paintbrush, and then Leo laughed.

"So he's the kind of guy who gets gifted paintbrushes with royal crests— he really is one heck of a painter!"

"Leo this is no laughing matter." As Giles glared at Leo, I spoke hurriedly.

"B-But—this doesn't mean it's really Robert."

"No it doesn't. There are still others under suspicion." Giles handed Leo another document.

"What?"

"This is someone who I think may have introduced a spy to the palace. If we are to find the Stein spy, we will need to question him as well." Leo narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. I gazed up at Giles in confusion. (I wonder what he means by 'him?') Leo silently leafed through the document Giles had given him. A moment later, he scowled, his face turning pale. Giles was frowning, but he seemed unsurprised by Leo's reaction. His expression was serious as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Leo?" I spoke without thinking, and Leo smirked, the right corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Ahh, it's nothing. Is it okay if I hold on to these, Giles?"

"Of course." I caught my breath quietly as I watched Leo's face. (The right side of his mouth turned up just then. That's what he does when he's lying. Leo, what are you hiding?)

That night I lay in bed, completely unable to sleep. (I'm worried about Robert, but that's not all.) I thought about Leo's expression, and I buried my face into my pillow, frowning. (Leo said it was nothing, but he did that thing he does when he's lying. What on earth was in those documents he got from Giles?) As I lay there thinking, I heard a sudden tapping noise at my window.

"Gah!" I sat up with a start, my body shaking. "What is it?" I hurriedly climbed out of bed and opened my window, and Leo's parrot flew into my room from the darkness. "Oh!"

"Trouble, trouble!"

"Huh?" The parrot circled the room, and finally came to rest on the back of the sofa. "What trouble?" He spread his wings wide and opened his beak.

"Leo, it hurts, Leo."

"Leo?!" (What if something's happened to him?!) I rushed across to open the door of my chamber. "Okay, let's go to Leo's room!"

"Let's go, let's go!" The parrot flew through the door and down the hall ahead of me. "Hurry, hurry!" I dashed out the door after him and hurried down the corridor, trying my best to keep my footsteps quiet. But I couldn't quiet the pounding of my heart. (Leo, are you okay?)

As I approached it, I could see a faint light shining out from under the door. I stopped in front of the door, where I could hear a pained groaning coming from within.

"Leo—!" I pushed the door open and stepped into the room, where I found Leo curled up on the sofa, groaning. "Oh!" (What should I do? Is he having a nightmare?) I hurried across the room and knelt down next to him. "Leo? Leo, wake up!" I reached out and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Mmnnn—" Leo's body shuddered as if in pain. I caught my breath, feeling suddenly helpless. I reached out and gently stroked his hair. At my touch, Leo gave a huge sigh. (He looks like he's in so much pain.) At last he opened his eyes and spoke, his voice raspy and hoarse. "Huh? Maya?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, and I pulled back from him and gazed down at his face. "I'm sorry. I did it again." He put a hand against his forehead, and I spoke hesitantly.

"Leo, I'm right here with you—you can sleep if you want." (This is probably the only thing I can do for him right now.) I slipped my arms around him as I spoke. Leo's expression seemed to calm a little at my words. He hesitated for a long moment, but at last he relaxed into my embrace. I closed my eyes and simply held him against me. I raised one of my hands to stroke his hair gently. At last Leo fell asleep again, his body leaning against mine. I gently stroked his forehead, brushing the hair back from it. (He's drenched with sweat. What sort of dream would get him this worked up?) I continued to hold Leo against me as he slept. He seemed to be sleeping normally this time, and I gave a small sigh of relief. (That must've been a really awful nightmare.) I shifted my hold on him a little, being careful not to wake him. His parrot sat on the desk watching us, and spoke in a worried tone of voice.

"Leo, cheer up, Leo."

"Yes, I hope he does." I spoke softly, and then placed my finger against my lips in a shushing gesture. (I'd like him to have a proper sleep for once.) The parrot nodded his head and spread his wings before climbing into his cage. The room was quiet, and I closed my eyes. At last I started to doze off as well. But just as I hovered on the edge of sleep—

"I will never—" (Huh?) I thought I heard the parrot's voice hovering on the edge of my consciousness. "—forgive them." (What? Leo?) But before I could think about the words any further, I succumbed to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, Leo was no longer in my embrace. (Huh?)

"Good morning, Maya." I blinked at the bright light filling the room, and looked up to find Leo staring down at me with a smile.

"Ahh, I fell asleep—" I climbed to my feet, and Leo spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"It's been a long time since I slept that well." Then without warning he turned away and began to strip off his clothes.

"Gah!" I froze in shock, and Leo glanced over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"What? Why are you blushing so much? I'm just getting changed." I swallowed hard, unable to think of a thing to say. There was laughter in Leo's voice, and my cheeks flushed even more. Leo turned back to face me again, and spoke in a quieter voice. "I'm going out today. Maya—do you want to go with me?"

 _ **Aww, poor Robert. I think we all know who the real spy is. ;) Side story up next!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bonus Side Story 2

**Bonus Side Story: "Let Me Do It Over"**

I returned to my room briefly, where I got changed and fixed my hair before meeting up with Leo again.

"Leo!"

"There you are." Leo stared at me as I hurried towards him. "You look—different somehow." Leo reached out and gently touched my hair.

"Ahh—" (I tried a different hairstyle than usual— I wonder if it looks weird?) Leo gave me a smile, and then tilted his head to one side.

"Are you planning to seduce someone?"

"S-seduce?!" My cheeks flushed at Leo's words, and he gave a soft laugh at my reaction.

"Hey, I'm just kidding."

"Grrr!" I turned my face away, but I couldn't help but be relieve to see him smiling. (He's back to normal.) Leo shrugged and then spoke again.

"Anyway, I go the okay from Giles— are you ready to go?"

We made our way down into town, talking as we went. I was grateful to see Leo acting like his usual self again. At Leo's request we stopped at the florist, where he bought a bouquet of flowers. (Those are the same flowers. Leo bought the same bouquet last time too.)

"Sorry to keep you waiting Maya."

"That's okay." (So where are we going with these flowers?) Leo led me through town and out the other side again.

At last we reached an old cemetery sprawled across the top of a hill. Leo knelt down and placed the bouquet in front of a particular grave, and smiled wistfully.

"The day they died was a full moon, y'know. So I come see them every full moon." I stood quietly behind Leo, my head bowed respectfully. I stared down at the words written on the gravestone. (Crawford—so this must be his parents' grave, right?) Leo seemed to notice my gaze, and he spoke softly. "They were really kind parents." He stood up slowly and gazed down at the gravestone. His expression was distant somehow. There was so many things I wanted to ask, but I kept quiet. (Leo, what are you thinking?) I felt nervous, but I reached out and took his hand. "Maya?" (I don't feel like I can ask him anything right now, but I hope one day he'll feel like he can tell me about it.) Leo stood there in silence for a long moment. Then he squeezed my hand gently. "Your hand is so warm, Maya."

We left the cemetery behind us and headed home. It was a beautiful day, and a comfortable silence fell between us as we walked. But suddenly Leo stopped walking.

"Maya? I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" (What sort of favor?) I turned back to look at him, and found him gazing directly at me.

"That time I kissed you—will you let me do it over—do it right?"

"Oh!" I stared at him him in surprise, my cheeks suddenly bright red. (He's talking about—) As I remembered his forceful, unexpected kiss, I turned my face away.

"Is that a no?" Leo gazed at me with gentle eyes.

"It's not that—I just—" (You scared me a little the last time.) I unconsciously took a small step back, and Leo tilted his head, and put his hands behind his back. "Please?" Everything about his attitude was entirely different to how he'd been when he'd kissed me before. I couldn't think of a single thing to say as I met his gaze. (When he looks at me like that, I feel—) My heart was racing at his request, and I licked my lips nervously. Leo's gaze dropped to my lips, and then he slowly reached out his hand and touched my cheek. Unconsciously I leaned into this touch, and his eyes lit up. I nodded my head just a little, closing my eyes as his face moved closer to mine. I felt his warm lips press gently against mine, and I let out a gasp that was half sigh. (Is this just another kiss that means nothing? Or—) Our lips parted for a moment before meeting again. As his tongue slipped between my lips, I moaned softly in my throat. His arm bumped gently against mine, and then he murmured something against my lips, his words a soft sigh.

"I'm so bad at this."

"Huh?"

"I've never kissed like this before." My heart was suddenly pounding like mad.

"Leo—?" (What does he mean by that?) Leo tilted his head to the side, his gaze intense.

"Can I try again?" My body quivered at his words and the promise in them. (He already knows the answer to that.) And it was obvious that he did. Before I could even finish nodding, he pressed another gentle kiss against my lips.

 _ **It'd be really nice if the main character said things other than "Oh!", "Ahh!", "Huh?", and Leo's name. But oh well. :/ Anyway, I'm about to start on Part Seven. If I'm not finished tonight, I'll finish and upload it tomorrow!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Part Seven

**Part Seven**

I returned to the palace with Leo, and in the afternoon it was back to our usual study schedule. But I couldn't focus at all.

"Maya. Maya? Are you listening?" Leo tapped me lightly on the forehead, and I raised my head finally.

"Ah! I'm sorry."

"C'mon now, turn the page." I turned the page as requested. My pulse sped up at the simple touch of his fingers on my skin. When I looked up, Leo was standing next to me as he always did. I couldn't think of a single thing to say. (That was the second time we kissed— but what did it mean this time?) I closed my eyes briefly, trying to put it out of my mind. But it was no use, and nothing he taught me really sank in.

After our lessons were over, Leo spoke softly, his teacher voice gone.

"That reminds me. About Robert—"

"Oh?" Leo explained to me that Robert was currently under 'house arrest.' "What?!" (Is this because of that paintbrush?) I stood up suddenly, and stared up at Leo. Leo removed his glasses and gazed down at me.

"Princess, we'll take it from here. Try not to get involved any further, okay?"

"But I just—" (This is all my fault.) I turned my face away, and Leo stepped over to the bookshelf, muttering something under his breath.

"I wish you weren't thinking about some other man."

"Huh?" (Did he just say something? I couldn't quite hear him.) I opened my mouth to ask him, but right then there was a knock at the door. Nico poked his head into the room.

"I brought you some tea, Maya." Nico entered the room carrying tea on a tray. Leo stepped past him and headed for the door.

"We'll finish up here for today. See you later, Maya."

"See you." After the door closed, I gave a big sigh. (I didn't really get to ask him anything about Robert.) Nico set the tray down on the desk in front of me. Then he leaned over and met my gaze.

"What's wrong? You don't look well."

"I guess." (I want to see Robert, and talk to him. But—) As I sat there fretting, Nico gave me a shy smile.

"Maya— I hope you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Nico—" I stared up at him, feeling suddenly grateful. (Nico's always taking care of me. I'm sure he'll be happy to listen.) "Well, actually—" Nico listened quietly as I told him my worries. And then, between us, we formulated a plan.

That evening— Nico and I sneaked out of my room and hurried to where Robert was being kept, trying to avoid being seen.

"I never imagined you'd manage to talk me into helping you with your secret midnight dates."

"What do you mean date?! Anyway, I'm sorry Nico." Nico gave me a wry smile, then looked away.

"It's okay. This is way better than letting you go by yourself." I'd asked Nico to take me to where Robert was being held. He'd been unwilling, but he'd agreed to take me all the same.

"There's something that I need to apologize to Robert for." Nico was silent in response to my explanation.

We made our way quietly but quickly through the palace. Somehow it seemed much bigger than usual. But at last we reached Robert's room, and Nico spoke in a whisper. "I'll distract the guards, but you won't have much time, okay?"

"Okay." I waited until the guards were gone, and then I hastily knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and Robert peered out at me in shock.

"Maya? But why—" Robert opened the door and stared at me in shock, his eyes wide.

"Robert, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"No, no, please don't worry about it. Now you should hurry back to your room before they find you here." Robert reached out and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn around. His smile was wistful. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"Oh, Robert—" Robert narrowed his eyes suddenly as he stared at me.

"And Maya—you should be careful. The traitor may still be close to you."

"What?" I turned back to face him, but Robert was already closing the door. "Robert?" (What on earth did he mean by that?) At that moment, someone grabbed my hand from behind. "Ahh!" I looked around in surprise to find Nico standing there, looking flustered.

"Let's get going, Maya!"

"O-Okay!" Nico half dragged me as we hurried down the moonlit corridors. Although we were hurrying, it seemed to take forever to get anywhere. The corridors all started to look the same to me. I was soon out of breath, but I did my best to keep up. (Nico's really something else.) "Do you know where the guards are?" Nico gave me a vague smile.

"Good question." We continued to hurry, Nico checking back over his shoulder every so often. But at last we reached my room, and I slowed down to catch my breath.

"Thank you Nico." I thought about Robert's gentle smile. "I'm sure they'll let Robert go once they figure out the truth." Nico gazed at me silently, his expression unreadable. Then I heard a noise at the end of the corridor. Nico turned towards it, his expression tense. (Hang on, I recognize that noise.) All of a sudden, Leo's parrot came flying around the corner. "Oh!"

"Found you, Princess. Found you."

"Huh?" Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise at the parrot's sudden appearance. A moment later I heard a familiar voice.

"You weren't in your room, so I went to look for you, and—"

"Leo!" Leo frowned as he stared at Nico and me.

"What are you up to?" Leo's voice was suspicious, but Nico smiled sweetly at him.

"The princess just wanted to get a breath of fresh air. So we went for a short walk— that's all." Leo met Nico's gaze, his eyes narrowed. Nico ignored Leo's frown and escorted me as far as my room. Then he bade me goodnight and left.

After Nico left, I entered my room and Leo followed me.

"So what were you really up to?"

"Um—" I sat down on my bed, frowning. (There's no way that I can tell him I went to see Robert.) "I couldn't sleep."

"Is that so?" Leo spoke softly, and then reached out and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh!" His face moved close to mine, close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek and his expression turned mischievous.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Hey—" Leo's fingers began to caress my neck gently, and I quivered at the unexpected touch. "Leo—" I raised my hands in an attempt to push him away, but he caught hold of my hands instead. I pulled a face at him, and he grinned again, twining his fingers with mine.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" I caught my breath at the intensity in his gaze. A moment ago he'd just been teasing, but this felt different, and I was suddenly nervous and excited all at once. I remembered the first time he kissed me. Back then he was so pushy, and yet at the same time distant somehow. (But—this is so different than then. He's different— and so am I.) I relaxed and stopped resisting him, squeezing our intertwined fingers gently. Leo raised his head and stared at me in surprise. Our gazes met, and I stared back at him, waiting for a reaction. After a moment, he gave a long drawn-out sigh. Then he quietly let go of my hands and took a step back. "Ahh, you got me."

"Leo?" I stared up at him in surprise, and Leo gave me a quick smile.

"Good night Princess. Don't take any more walks, okay?" As the door closed behind him, I sighed as well. (I think maybe I'm glad he didn't take it any further right now. But at the same time—) I pressed my hands against my flushed cheeks, and sighed again.

The next day— I wanted to thank Nico again for helping me out, so I visited his room.

"Nico?" I knocked at his door, and then turned the doorknob. Nico was inside, and he turned to look at me with an expression of surprise on his face.

"Maya! Is something the matter?"

"No, I just—" I walked towards him, but as I did so I noticed a piece of parchment on his desk. (Hang on—) I only saw the design for a moment, but suddenly my heart was pounding madly. (That's— the crest of Stein, isn't it?)

After I left Nico's room, I thought again about the parchment I'd seen on his desk. (That definitely had the crest of Stein on it.) At the same time, I remembered what Robert had said to me. I stopped suddenly. My head was pounding, and I couldn't think straight. (Nico must be hiding something from me. But what should I do about it? And is it even something I can handle myself?)

Later that day, I left the palace with Nico on official business. From the carriage I could see a hill and I spoke suddenly.

"Nico—can we take a slight detour?"

"Huh? Giles will get mad, you know." Nico's expression was puzzled.

"Please? Just for a little bit." Nico stared at me doubtfully for a long moment, but he finally nodded his head.

He directed the coachman, and soon the carriage was stopped at the bottom of the hill. A soft breeze ruffled my hair as we climbed the hill together.

"It's nice to be outside, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Nico kept a pace behind me as I walked, but he smiled at my words. I glanced back at him, and then spoke hesitantly.

"Hey, Nico—you're not—hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Huh?" Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm sorry—when I was in your room earlier, I saw the crest on your letter." Nico pressed his lips together. For a moment there was silence, and then he spoke again, his voice soft.

"If I was hiding something, what would you do?"

"To be honest—" I raised my head and met his gaze directly. "I'd want you to run away, right now." (I know that wouldn't be allowed, but I don't want him to be locked up like Robert it.) Nico stared back at me, and I smiled suddenly. Then he dropped his gaze, his expression upset.

"Maya—you're so naïve." I wasn't sure what I could say to that. I dropped my gaze as well. (Am I naïve? But even if I am—) I raised my head again, and met Nico's gaze.

"I don't care where you come from—I won't ever forget how kind you've been to me. But I want you to tell me the truth." Nico stared straight back at me. "Why did you come to the palace?" Nico's expression turned thoughtful, and he dropped his gaze to the ground. The silence between us seemed to stretch out endlessly. Finally Nico met my gaze again, his expression serious.

"Princess, I want to ask your advice."

"What?" (What does he mean by that?) Nico began to explain everything to me. He said he'd originally entered the palace in order to simply gather information about Wysteria. But he told me that over time, he'd come to realize something. What he'd realized was that someone was secretly manipulating both Wysteria and Stein.

"I believe it's the same person who arranged for someone like me to enter the palace. But I don't know who that was."

"I see." He explained that he was currently working to find out who they were, and stop the crimes in both countries. After he'd finished speaking, Nico cleared his throat, and spoke in a firm voice.

"I'm certain that this information will be beneficial for Wysteria as well."

"Nico?" To my surprise, he bowed formally.

"Princess, will you allow me to remain free?"

It was the last thing I expected Nico to say. I couldn't hid my surprise at his request. (If Leo was here, I'm sure he'd tell me not to believe him. But I've already made up my mind.)

"Yes, I will." I nodded as I gazed up at Nico. "Nico—I believe you." (Both as myself, and as the princess.) Nico looked startled at my words. Then he took a step towards me, and held out a dagger.

"Please take this."

"What?" (What is this for?) I took the dagger, and looked up at him. He gave me a wry smile as he met my gaze.

"You really shouldn't believe in people so easily, Maya. This is something that's very dear to me." I looked down at the dagger in my hands. The crest of Stein was clearly engraved on it. "I'm going to believe in you too. So I want you to take care of that for me as proof of that."

"Nico—" As I stared down at the dagger, Nico muttered something quietly.

"You're only the second person I've said that to."

"What?"

"Nothing." I raised my head, but Nico was smiling at me the way he always did, as if nothing had changed. He obviously didn't want to talk about it further, so I let it slide. At his suggestion, we returned to the carriage. As we were on our way back to the palace, Nico spoke suddenly.

"You shouldn't tell Leo—at least, not for a while yet."

"Why?" Nico narrowed his eyes.

"He's probably going to be dragged into it eventually anyway, albeit unwillingly."

After we returned to the palace, I paid a visit to Giles's room.

"Please release Robert. As the princess, I will be responsible for him." Giles frowned at my request, but eventually he gave a small sigh.

"It's true that we haven't found any other proof besides that paintbrush. But what brought this on?"

"Well, I—" (I can't exactly tell him it's because I found someone else from Stein in the palace, can I?) I was still standing there trying to figure out what to say when the door opened.

"Oh, are you two in the middle of something?"

"No, it's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief as Nico's arrival cut our conversation short. Our eyes met, and he winked at me briefly. (Nico—thank you.) I hurriedly thanked Giles and left his room again. I didn't want him to question me any further. I wandered slowly away from his room, thinking hard. I couldn't forget Nico's words to me earlier. (Is Leo really going to get dragged into this? What on earth could he have meant by that?) I turned the corner, and stopped as I saw someone right in front of me.

"Oh!"

"Hmm?" I was startled to see Leo right in front of me, and I automatically took a step back. Leo reached out and caught hold of my arm. "Why are you trying to run away?"

"What do you mean—" Leo narrowed his eyes at my flustered words, and his fingers tightened their grip on my arm. A memory of when he'd pushed me down onto the bed flitted through my mind. My pulse sped up a little, and my cheeks flushed red.

"You shouldn't be running away from me, Maya." He leaned closer, still studying my face. then he narrowed his eyes.

"W-What?" My voice was flustered, and Leo replied in a quiet, even tone.

"You're hiding something again, aren't you?" Leo leaned close and stared at me. "I heard that you asked for Robert to be released. Why?"

"Well, I—" I stopped in confusion, and Leo's face moved closer still.

"I was right, wasn't I? You're hiding something." I swallowed hard. (How on earth can I explain what's going on?)

"No I'm not." (I still don't know anything yet—it's better for me to just keep quiet.) I met Leo's gaze, trying to keep my expression as neutral as possible. But he stared back at me, and I began to remember all the times he'd seemed able to guess what I was thinking. I bit my lip lightly, and then suddenly Leo muttered under his breath.

"You're always worrying about other men."

"Huh?" He continued to stare at me, but there was something different about his gaze now.

"Am I ever going to get the chance to have you all to myself?" I caught my breath, my pulse suddenly racing at his words and the look in his eyes. I tried to think of a response, but my mind was blank. (He's just joking, like he always does—right?) I felt captivated by his gaze, unable to tear my eyes away. My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it.

"Um—Leo—" Leo tilted his head as I spoke his name, and then his face moved towards me. "Oh—"

 ** _Oh, I just love Nico so much! Definitely doing his route after I finish this. Part Eight coming tomorrow (most likely)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Part Eight

**Part Eight**

Our lips were almost close enough to touch, when suddenly Leo froze. (Leo?) I raised my head and saw Nico at the far end of the corridor, walking towards us.

"Maya, Giles wants to see you." Leo moved his face away from mine at the sound of Nico's voice and released his grip on my arm.

"Ahh—okay—thanks." I glanced up at Leo briefly, then hurried towards Giles's room. (What Leo said just now—What exactly did he mean by that?)

As I made my hurried way down the corridor, I didn't even notice that my cheeks were flushed. Leo stared after Maya as she left. Then he glanced at Nico, still standing in the corridor with him.

"See you later then, Leo." Nico turned to leave, but Leo's voice stopped him.

"Hey Nico— Do you think Robert is a spy from Stein?" Nico's expression turned serious for a moment. Then he turned slowly back to face Leo and smiled faintly.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Leo smirked back at him.

"Well it's true that he's a bit suspicious, but I have my doubts about you too." Nico narrowed his eyes at Leo's words, but then he laughed suddenly.

"Gosh Leo. Maya won't like you very much if you keep saying such silly things."

"You might be right." Leo smirked back at Nico as he replied. He watched quietly as Nico walked away, and then he frowned slightly, his expression thoughtful.

That evening— Nico visited my room and gave me a proper report.

"Right now this is all I know. I'm very close to being able to expose the person who's been manipulating Wysteria and Stein. If we look hard enough, we'll find the skeletons in his closet."

"I hope so." As I looked over the documents that Nico handed me— "Ahh!" I jumped in surprise at a sudden knock at the window.

"What's that?" Nico frowned and turned his gaze to the window.

"Oh!" (I bet I know what that is.) I opened the window, and sure enough there was Leo's parrot. "It was just the parrot."

"Sebastian. I'm Sebastian."

"I see, so your name is Sebastian?" I smiled at the parrot, and then Nico peered over my shoulder at him.

"Hang on— is that Leo's parrot?" I glanced up at him and realized he was frowning.

"Nico, is something wrong?"

"Nico, what's wrong, what's wrong?" Sebastian spread his wings again and flew away.

"Aww he left." Nico said nothing as he stared at the darkness beyond the window. But something about his expression made me feel uneasy.

Meanwhile elsewhere—

"I see." Sebastian repeated Nico's name to Leo. He leaned against the windowsill and sighed softly. "I wish you wouldn't bother the princess so much."

The following day, I sat in the office talking to Nico. As we chatted, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"See you later, Maya." Nico started to leave the room, but Leo spoke just as Nico passed him.

"Hang on." Nico stopped and turned to look at him. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about, Nico."

"Oh?" Nico frowned a little at Leo's words.

"Nico Meier. " Nico's expression stilled, his eyes narrowing just slightly at Leo's hoarse voice. I could see his shoulders trembling just a little. "Apparently King Byron of Stein has a devoted servant with that name." I nearly choked on my own breath at his words. (How did he know?) Leo narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Nico. "Well, what do you think?" Nico stared at Leo, as if trying to read him.

"What is it you're trying to say, Leo?" He gave a wide smile, and Leo smiled right back at him.

"Come on, surely you know that?"

"U-Um Leo—" (Leo seems really angry. I don't know how on earth to explain things to him.) I hurriedly tried to interrupt, but Leo scowled at me, his gaze serious.

"Maya—I don't know what you were thinking. For you to harbor a spy from Stein—I'm a bureaucrat of the Wysterian court— I can hardly overlook it." I caught my breath at his steely tone of voice.

"Leo, I—" (I want to explain what we're trying to do.) I dropped my gaze for a moment, and then raised my eyes again and stared up at Leo. (I'm the princess of Wysteria now—I have to be sure of what I say.) "Please let me explain a few things to you."

I explained to Leo what we'd been working on so far.

"I see." Leo slowly looked over the documents that Nico had put together. "So basically, you've been using a spy from Stein to try and expose these crimes?" I glanced up to find Leo staring at me. "That's hardly the princess's job you know." I swallowed hard. (I know I should probably be focusing on my other duties. But—) I raised my head and stared back at Leo. (Even Leo told me before how much I need to know and be aware of. I started to say something, but suddenly Nico cut in.

"The princess is a kind person, and I'm the one who put her up to this."

"Nico—" Leo narrowed his eyes again at Nico's words. Then he dropped his gaze to the document in his hands. A moment later, his face suddenly turned absolutely white. From where I stood, I could hear him gasp softly. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Ahh—nothing." Leo pressed his lips together, frowning. He was silent as he scanned the contents of the document again. Then at last he put it back down on the desk and grinned at me. "Hey, Maya?"

"Y-Yes?" Leo spoke slowly but clearly.

"I don't suppose you'd let me involved in this as well?"

"Huh?" Leo's sudden question confused me. He took his glasses off and met my gaze again.

"This is something that's been bothering me for a while. I want to help." There's something not quite right about Leo's smile. After thinking for a moment I spoke hesitantly.

"Leo—you're not mad at me, are you?" I looked up at him and he laughed in amusement.

"Aww, do you want me to be mad?"

"That's not what I meant—" (He seems different to how he was a moment ago, but I don't understand why. Is there something in those documents that's bothering him?) As I stood there wondering, Leo glanced at Nico.

"Depending on how he does, we might be able to let Nico go too. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?" I turned to look at Nico as well.

"Nico—" Nico narrowed his eyes as he met my gaze. Then he gave a long sigh.

"At this point, I really don't have much choice, do I?"

As Leo left the room, he paused in the doorway. He spoke softly to Nico so that Maya wouldn't overhear him.

"Just so you know, I'm not like Maya—I don't trust you at all."

"I understand that all too well." Nico gazed up at him and smiled brightly. "After all Leo, I don't trust you either. I don't even want to know what you might be thinking."  
"That's wise of you." Leo gave him a tight smile, and then left the room ahead of him.

The next day— Giles was busy with other work, and Leo had accompanied me on a trip related to my duties.

"Maya?"

"Yes?" We were on our way home, and Leo tilted his head as he gazed at me.

"Shall we take a little detour?"

 _ **So sorry I haven't posted in a while! A lot of things have went on the past week, and I haven't had time to work on this. Anyway, this is only half of part eight. Side story up next, then I'll post the other half!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Bonus Side Story 3

**Bonus Side Story: "Lying Lips"**

I'd gone on a short trip related to my duties as the princess, and Leo had accompanied me. He'd suggested we take a short detour, and so we left the carriage behind us and walked instead. I breathed deeply as we slowly walked through the forest. (It's been ages since we walked anywhere together.) I glanced over at Leo, walking just ahead of me. He was silent as he led us a different way than usual, but his expression was unusually thoughtful. (Leo looks like he wants to talk to me about something— but I wonder what?) I glanced up at the sky as I was thinking. (Hmm, those clouds don't look good.) The clouds overhead had turned dark and moody, and I started to feel a little worried. We'd been walking for some time when Leo suddenly spoke, his voice quiet.

"Maya, I don't think you should be involved in this anymore."

"What?" My voice squeaked in surprise, and Leo looked back and met my gaze.

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, but right now you're in a very unstable position—you haven't got anyone to support you, really." Leo sighed and then tilted his head to one side as he gazed at me. "You haven't won over the nobles, nor chosen a prince consort—I'm sure you're aware of what could happen if this matter gets out." I caught my breath. His words seemed to ring loudly in my head. The rising wind shook the trees around us, and sent my hair flying every which way.

"But Leo, I know—" I started to speak, but right at that moment, large raindrops began to fall from the sky, pelting down on both of us. But the rain only distracted me for a moment, and I ignored it as I finished speaking. "I already know what I'm doing is risky. But something bad is happening, and I can't just pretend I don't know about it." Leo stared at me, ignoring the rain trickling into his eyes from his hair. When he spoke, his voice was so soft I could barely hear it over the rain.

"You're an idiot, Maya. You're sense of justice is only going to get you—" Right then a loud clap of thunder rang through the air. The storm was only getting worse, and we were a long way from anywhere or anyone.

We had no choice but to take shelter from the rain in a nearby vacant house. I'd bought new shoes and a new umbrella at a nearby store on our way home, but I left them near the door soaking wet. (My clothes are completely saturated.) The wind outside howled like a gale.

"I don't think we're gonna make it home today." Leo sighed softly as he lit a fire in the fireplace.

"I guess not." (But what are we going to do? Spend the night here?) I suddenly sneezed, the sound echoing loudly in the quiet room. (I'm a bit cold too.) Leo turned to look at me, his expression concerned. Then he stood up and came around in front of me. He reached out and began to slide my dress off my shoulders. "Leo what are you—?!" My voice was hoarse as I grabbed his hands to stop them. I stared up at him, and he gave me a faint smile.

"C'mon if you stay in these wet clothes you're just gonna catch a cold. You should strip."

"S-Strip?" I blushed bright red at the word. Leo gave me a mischievous smile.

"Aww c'mon, I'm not gonna do anything."

"B-But—" (He didn't have to just suddenly start trying to take my clothes off!) "I can do it myself."

"Oh, really?" My cheeks were still red, and I turned my face away. Leo began to strip off his own clothes as well, right in front of me.

"Gah!"

"I know, I know— now hurry up." In spite of my reaction, I knew he was right and I reached for the ribbon ties on my dress. I turned my back on him as I undressed down to my corset and chemise. But once that was done, there was nowhere to hide. Leo managed to find a single blanket in the room, so he wrapped us both in it. I could feel his warmth against my back. (I have to admit—Even though this is embarrassing, he's so nice and warm.) Leo's arms wrapped around me from behind, gentle and reassuring. I sat quietly in his embrace, staring at the fire and listening to the storm outside. After a while, I broke the silence with a question.

"Leo—are you hiding something from me?" I could feel Leo tense for a moment against me. Then he gave a soft laugh that was half sigh.

"What brought that on? No I'm not." I turned my head to see his gentle smile. A moment later, his warm lips met mine, just briefly. "I hope you'll forgive me for this, at least." He gave me another smile as he spoke. The he closed his eyes and kissed me again.

"Nnnn—" His mouth moved gently against mine, pushing my lips apart. His tongue slipped into my mouth, twining with mine. I moaned softly at the intensity of his kiss. The blanket slipped off my bare skin and began to fall to the floor. (Oh, Leo—)

All I could hear was the soft crackling of the fire, and the panting of our breath.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to find myself still held tight in Leo's arms. I lay there quietly and listened to the stillness. It sounded as if the storm had passed on—there was only quiet outside now. I sat up slowly, and Leo stirred a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. (He doesn't seem to be having any nightmares tonight—thank goodness.) I sat there thinking in the dim quiet as I stared down at his sleeping face. (Leo, are you ever going to talk to me about it?) I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.


	14. Chapter 14: Part Eight Continued

**Part Eight Continued**

The next morning, we returned to the palace early, and Nico brought me a hot cup of tea.

"Sounds like you had a rough night." I gratefully sipped at the tea, and then looked up at Nico.

"Have you seen Leo?" Nico glanced towards the window.

"I saw him going out again carrying a bouquet of flowers. He's probably gone to the cemetery."

"Huh?" I caught my breath at Nico's casual words. "Nico, what do you know about it?" Nico gave a small, sad smile as he continued to gaze out the window. Then at last he turned to look back at me.

"Didn't you know Maya? Apparently Leo and Alyn's parents got caught up in some sort of plot and died."

"Oh!" (What does he mean by 'plot?')

"I don't really know all the details, but someone burned their house down. I heard they never caught who did it." Nico sighed, and his gaze turned distant. "That may be another skeleton we end up finding." (Wait, does he mean—I know we shouldn't be hiding any part of our investigation from Leo. And yet—) I put down my cup of tea and looked at Nico.

"Nico, do you think we'd be able to figure out who did it?" Nico gave me a broad smile.

"Of course."

After I spoke with Nico, I sat down at the desk in the office.

"Maya?" As I was looking over some documents, Leo poked his head into the room.

"Ahh, Leo—"

"What are you looking at?" Leo came closer and peered over my shoulder at the documents in my hand. "Hang on these are—" They were the documents on various nobles that Giles had given me previously.

"After what you said about me not having any support, I figured I should think a little harder about finding a prince consort." (All I've been doing is worrying him and everyone else. The least I could do is take the idea of finding a prince consort seriously.) I sighed as I stared down at the documents. "I don't think I'll really know what they're like until I meet them, but—I need to give it a try."

"I suppose so." Leo smiled at me, and then sighed softly. It felt awkward to be asking him about the nobles, and I couldn't meet his gaze. But he gave me good advice, and his attitude was the same as it ever was. We talked for a short while, and then Leo turned towards the door. "See you later, Maya. Let me know if you're having any trouble."

"Okay." He shut the door behind him as he left, and I sighed. (Of course he won't try and stop me. I knew that. He told me as much when we talked about the rumor about us.) I frowned to myself, and then forced my gaze back to the documents. (I can't just sit here moping over this non-stop. I should be trying harder to find someone who seems suitable.) I focused on the documents as best as I could. But it was difficult to put Leo out of my mind entirely.

By the time I returned to my chamber, it was dark outside. (I didn't realize it was so late.) As I hurried towards my chamber—

"Huh?" I noticed a dim light further down the corridor, and I raised my head. The door to Leo's office was open just a fraction. I could see light coming from Leo's office, and I knocked on the door quietly. "Leo?" (Is he really still working at this hour?) I waited but there was no answer. (Don't tell me he's—) I had an uneasy feeling so I opened the door. Leo was curled up on the sofa asleep. (I was right—he's having a nightmare again.) His face was scrunched up in pain, and I rushed to his side.

"Nnngggh—" His forehead was drenched with sweat, and he groaned loudly as I knelt down next to him.

"Leo!" (I've never seen him this bad before. I shook his shoulder gently as I continued to call his name. "Leo? Leo!"

"Gah!" Leo slowly opened his eyes at last. "Ahh—" He raised his head a little and stared at me, his eyes slowly focusing. "Why are you—" He stopped and wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then gave me a bitter smile. "I never wanted you to see me looking this awful." I couldn't think of a response for that—it was the last thing on my mind. I stared down at him, and finally spoke in a small voice.

"Leo, there is something, isn't there? Some reason you can't sleep." (These aren't just ordinary nightmares. He must have experienced something awful—something terrifying.) Leo stared up at me, his gaze pensive. Then he slowly reached out and traced his fingers along my cheek. "Ahh—" Unconsciously I leaned into his touch just a little, and Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Maya, you should leave. I'm not sure where this will lead if you stay." I stared at him with wide eyes. (Does he mean—) I trembled a little at the thought. I hadn't forgot what happened a few days earlier. Leo stared at me, as if waiting for his words to sink in. Then he gave me a sudden wry smile. "I'm a mess right now—I can't promise I can be kind." He laid back against the sofa, and pulled his hand away from my cheek, covering his eyes with it instead. "Please Maya—please just leave and don't ask me anything." I stared down at him, my mind awhirl. The silence in the room was heavy and tense. But I reached out slowly, and gently placed my hand on his arm.

"Leo—" (I get it—he's saying that because he cares about me. He doesn't want to hurt me. But I'm not afraid.) I could feel his arm trembling under my touch. Then he lowered his arm until I could see his face, and our eyes met. "I'm here for you." My voice was only a whisper, but it echoed loudly in the quiet room. (I can't just leave him here all alone. Not when there's something I can do to help him.) I shifted closer to the sofa, and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm here for you, Leo." Leo raised his head slowly, his eyes wide. He reached one hand up and slipped it around behind my head.

"You really are an idiot, Maya."

"I know." He twined his fingers gently in my hair, pulling me closer to him, and then his lips pressed against mine in a warm kiss. Leo's fingers slid down the nape of my neck as he kissed me deeply again and again. I moaned softly as our mouths moved together. He pulled me closer, my body pressing awkwardly against him, and I grabbed hold of his arms. I could feel his lips curving into a smile, and then he kissed me again. His kisses were so intense I couldn't think straight. My whole body was trembling, and Leo caught me around the waist, holding me tight. "Ahh—" He turned me around and pushed me down onto the floor, his body pressed against mine. He gazed down at me, our faces close, and then buried his face in my shoulder, his voice a soft murmur.

"Don't you want to ask me anything else?"

"Huh?" I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and sighed as I replied softly. "There's so many things I want to know and ask." I closed my eyes tightly, and tightened my grip on him. "But I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Leo raised his head, and even with my eyes shut I could feel the weight of his gaze as he stared down at me. Then he lowered his head again and bit my neck gently. "Ohhh—" His fingers found the catches holding my dress shut, and he pulled at them roughly. His hands found my bare skin at last, and my body quivered at the sensation, when suddenly—(Ahh!) I heard the sound of tapping against the window. I opened my eyes and saw the shape of a bird sitting at the window. "Sebastian—" Leo stared at the window, his expression confused and a little dazed. I pushed against Leo's chest, and hurriedly sat up. But as I got to my feet, Leo stood up as well. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "L-Leo—we have to let Sebastian in—" Leo leaned close and whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my skin. "Don't worry, if he can't get in here, he'll just go back there."

"There?" Leo's voice was husky as he replied.

"Yeah—the mansion." I looked back towards the window, but I couldn't see Sebastian there anymore.

"Ahh—" Leo's arms were warm and strong as they held me tight and his lips pressed against the back of my neck. "L-Leo—" I caught my hands against the desk to steady myself and a pile of documents fell to the floor with a soft rustle.

 _ **Garden Gacha story next!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Garden Gacha Side Story 2

**Garden Gacha Side Story**

 **Love's Refrain- "Believing"**

"Leo—there is something, isn't there? Some reason you can't sleep." Leo stared up at Maya silently. (I wish you wouldn't look at me like that. I feel like you can see all the awful things I'm thinking.) When he spoke, his voice was a husky murmur.

"Maya, you should leave. I'm not sure where this will lead if you stay." Maya continued to gaze down at him with wide eyes. Leo could see her trembling a little, and he gave her a wry smile. "I'm a mess right now—I can't promise I can be kind." (And I don't ever want to hurt you.) Leo laid back against the sofa, and covered his eyes with his hand so he wouldn't have to see how she looked at him. "Please Maya—please just leave and don't ask me anything." (Please—run away from me.) He could feel Maya's gaze on him, but he refused to look up. The silence in the room was heavy and tense, and Leo gave a long sigh.

"Leo—" Her voice was soft but sure, and it seemed to ring in his ears. Her hand touched his arm gently, and he began to tremble. He lowered his arm slowly until he could see her face. She was still looking directly at him, and he felt caught by her clear gaze. "I'm here for you." Her soft whisper seemed to fill the whole room. "I'm here for you, Leo." Leo raised his head slowly, his eyes wide. (Why won't you run away like I want you to?) He slowly reached his hand out towards her and hesitantly slid it behind her head.

"You really are an idiot, Maya." (Now is the time to run.)

"I know." (You must be an idiot if you won't run from me.) He pulled her face towards his, and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Maya moaned softly as Leo kissed her. Leo smiled, his lips curving against hers, and then kissed her again, deep and intense. He felt her trembling against him, and he caught her around the waist. He turned her around and pushed her onto the floor, his body pressed against hers.

"Don't you want to ask me anything else?"

"Huh?" (I guess you're not really the type to ask why.) Leo buried his face in her shoulder and then pressed a soft kiss against her throat. Maya shivered a little at the touch, and then spoke in a whisper. "There's so many things I want to know and ask. But I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Leo raised his head and stared down at her. (You once told me you "believe." But I don't understand why you believe in me.) He lowered his head again and gently bit her neck. "Ohhh—" (I want to ask just as many things of you, if not more. Like how is it that you're able to believe in people and trust them?) Leo's fingers found the catches holding her dress shut, and he pulled at them roughly. (Please, please tell me.)

Maya slept quietly, and Leo gently covered her bare shoulders with his jacket.

"What the heck am I doing?" Suddenly he felt like crying, and he raised a hand to cover his face. (It's like I'm trying desperately to cling to you. And all because you believe in me.)

"Nnnn—" Maya rolled over in her sleep, and the jacket slid off, exposing her bare back. There were countless faint marks across her skin— remnants of the night before. Leo stared down at them in surprise. He felt an urge to trace his fingers along the, and he hastily stood up. (I can't forget what it is I live for. After all, I have to—) At that moment, Maya's words flitted through his mind. He caught his breath, his heart suddenly aching. (I thought I didn't need anyone, or anything.)

"Maybe I'm the idiot in all this." (And the way I am now, I could never ever say it to her, but—) Leo walked to the door, then looked back over his shoulder at Maya. His expression softened at the sight of her face, so peaceful in slumber. Then he stepped quietly from the room and shut the door behind him. (I don't think I can live without her anymore.)

 _ **Part Nine coming soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Part Nine

**Part Nine**

I felt the morning sun shining on my face, and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nnnn—" The room was bright, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, I lay still, blinking and remembering. My body felt heavy, but I sat up slowly, and Leo's jacket slid from my bare shoulders. I grabbed hold of it, and then sighed softly as I wrapped it around myself. I sighed again and smiled wistfully to myself. "I'd better get back to my room." I stretched slowly and climbed to my feet and then hastily dressed and sneaked back to my room in the early morning light. Luckily no one else seemed to have noticed my absence.

That afternoon, I made my way to the office as usual for my lessons with Leo. Leo was acting the same as he always did, and so I did my best to act normal as well. After a while, he shut the book and removed his glasses.

"Let's leave it here for today."

"Okay." Leo narrowed his eyes as I nodded and then stood up.

"See you later, Maya." Leo opened the door and left the room. I waited for the door to finally shut before I sighed, and then I slumped down against the desk in front of me. I thought about Leo's nonchalant attitude. (He's acting just like he always does. I'm okay with that, right?) But I couldn't forget his words from the night before. (Leo—I won't know what's going on unless you tell me.) I didn't even notice the sun gradually setting as I sat there thinking. Without warning, the door suddenly opened again.

"Huh?" The door opened and Nico poked his head into the room. "Oh Nico!" I felt both relieved and disappointed, and I sighed to myself.

"What's wrong Maya? You don't look well. Are you feeling okay?" Nico came closer and leaned down to peer at me.

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing." (I can't let this get me down.) I raised my head and met his gaze.

"In that case, there's something I wanted to talk about. Is now okay?" Nico gazed at me dubiously, but I nodded firmly. "I've finally figured it out. I've found him—the mastermind pulling the strings in Wysteria and Stein." Then he spoke that person's name. "Lord Aubin Crawford."

"Wait, what?" I stared up at Nico in surprise. "Crawford?" (But that's the same surname as Leo and Alyn.) Nico narrowed his eyes, and spoke in a low voice.

"He's the current head of the Crawford family. He's working on a very wide scale—possibly to avoid getting caught." I bit my lip lightly, feeling suddenly nervous. Nico went on to explain he was Leo and Alyn's uncle.

"But that means—" I looked down at the documents Nico had brought with him. (Leo and Alyn are probably going to end up being dragged into this.) Nico suddenly spoke, almost as if he were reading my mind.

"Leo and Alyn probably don't even know anything about it."

"Huh?" I raised my gaze from the documents, and Nico gave me a faint smile.

"Just a hunch of mine." Nico then pointed to the documents I was holding. "What do you want to do? Do you want to try talking to Leo about it?" I swallowed hard, unsure how to answer the question. But after a moment of thought, I spoke again.

"I think—I'd like to talk to Leo about it."

Early the next morning, I wandered around the palace in search of Leo. I looked in all the places he'd normally be, but I couldn't find him anywhere. (Where on earth is he?) As I walked down another corridor, I thought about my conversation the day before. (Well, I'd like to talk to him, if I could just find him!) Right then I ran into Giles at the end of the corridor.

"Is something the matter?" I looked up at him, reassured by the kindness in his voice.

"Um, Giles—have you seen Leo around anywhere?" I explained that I hadn't been able to find him anywhere in the palace, and Giles frowned.

"That's unusual for him." He turned his gaze to the window. The sun was shining bright, almost dazzling. "Oh that's right. Today is—" Giles narrowed his eyes a little, his gaze slowly returning to meet mine.

"Yes?"

"It's the day his parents—"

At that same moment—Alyn had returned from his expedition, and he walked slowly through the forest. As he reached his destination, he saw someone standing in front of the grave. He stopped for a moment, and then moved silently to stand behind them. The person glanced back at Alyn and then grinned.

"So you came home, huh?"

"Of course." Alyn frowned, his tone a little sullen. Leo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I see." He turned to look back at the gravestone, and then murmured softly. "After all, today's a special day for us." Leo turned around, putting the gravestone behind him, and gazed at Alyn. "Do you remember that day?" His voice was barely more than a whisper. Alyn narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "That was the only day we didn't say 'see you when we get home.' Even though we said it every other day." Leo gave a sudden self-mocking smile, and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Did we sleep in or something? I don't even remember." Alyn was still silent, but his eyes never left Leo's face. A brief gust of wind shook the floors Leo had placed on the grave. "Alyn—I'm glad that you've managed to become such a great knight at least."

"But that's because you—" Leo shook his head, cutting Alyn off.

"I didn't choose this path just for your sake, Alyn. That's not something I'm capable of." Leo turned back to stare at the gravestone, and after a long moment of silence, Alyn frowned suddenly.

"Hey. What are you thinking?" Leo continued to stare at the grave, as if he hadn't heard Alyn's question. Then he glanced back at Alyn and grinned.

"I've been thinking the same thing ever since that day." Alyn looked away from Leo's smiling face. His voice was heavy as he spoke.

"Even if it gets you killed?" Leo gave a long sigh at Alyn's words. Then he spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"Alyn—"

Giles told me that today was the anniversary of the day Leo and Alyn's parents had died. When I heard that, I headed straight for the graveyard. As I got closer, I saw both Leo and Alyn were standing in front of their grave. (Oh they're both here!) Without thinking, I hid myself from sight, but I could clearly hear their conversation.

"In my heart it never ends. I've been caught inside the same nightmare, ever since that day." Leo's husky voice echoed through the quiet graveyard. Alyn's face drained of color at Leo's words, and then he scowled, almost as if to cover it up. Leo seemed to notice his expression, and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Hey don't make that face." Then he smiled, his eyes still narrow. "It's coming soon."

"Hey—" Alyn started to speak, his tone flustered, but Leo stared directly at him as he cut him off.

"Alyn—" Alyn's shoulders seemed to shake a little at Leo's steely tone of voice. "I will find the culprit, you can be sure of that." Alyn caught his breath. Silence fell between them as he stared at Leo. Then Leo spoke again, his voice quiet. "And I will never forgive them."

I stayed hidden in the shadow of the nearby trees, but I couldn't help overhearing Leo and Alyn's conversation. (I really shouldn't stay here any longer.) I slipped quietly away before they spotted me. As I made my way back through the forest, I sighed softly. The words I'd overheard just kept going round and round in my head. (The things they were talking about—) I stopped suddenly and frowned as something occurred to me. (Don't tell me—) I could hear the leaves of the trees rustling in the breeze. (Is Leo planning to take revenge on the person who killed his parents?)

I returned to the palace and headed back towards my chamber.

"Maya?"

"Ahh!" I raised my head to find Nico in front of me.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." I chewed on my lower lip. (Nico—can I trust you with this?) I stared at Nico uncertainly for a moment, but at last I decided to speak.

"Nico—I have a favor to ask." I begged Nico to help me out, and at first he was hesitant, but at last he agreed to go along with my idea.

Soon we were leaving the palace, and as our horses galloped towards our destination, Nico glanced back at me with a rueful grin.

"Giles is definitely going to be mad at us."

"I'm sorry, Nico. But—" I stared ahead of us as I spoke. "I'd like to be sure as soon as possible." Although the place we were headed wasn't far from the palace, the forest path seemed to go on forever. But eventually ahead of us I could see what looked like our destination. "Is that it?"

"Yes, it is." Nico stared ahead of us for a moment, then glanced back at me. "That's Lord Aubin's mansion." (So that's the mansion belonging to Leo's uncle. And that's where Leo lives.) At last the horse slowed to a canter, and then a walk.

We requested entry to the mansion at the gate. I was shown into one of the front rooms inside, and I sat down to wait. Nico had been asked to wait outside, and he remained at the gate with our horses. (I'm feeling a little nervous.)

A short while later, Lord Aubin entered the room, a friendly smile on his face.

"Welcome to my home, Your Highness."

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion." (So tis man is Leo and Alyn's uncle. And he's also—) Lord Aubin smiled widely, the corners of his eyes creasing as he did so.

"I've heard plenty of rumors, including that Leo may possibly become your prince consort—"

"Oh, that's—" I couldn't help but interrupt Lord Aubin. "I didn't come here today to discuss that. Actually—there's something I'd like to confirm." I laid out several documents on the table in front of Lord Aubin. "These documents are concerning the illegal sales of various mineral resources. " Lord Aubin gazed down at the documents in silence for a moment. Then he gave a quick smile, and placed his teacup on the table next to them.

"And? Is there something that you want me to do about these?"

"Is there nothing here that's familiar to you?"

"I have no idea what these are at all. And none of them appears to be definite proof of anything. I frowned a little at Lord Aubin's words. He was quite decisive, and yet I doubted him instinctively. (Well, Nico did tell me as much. I should've known he wouldn't tell me anything when this is all I have.) I stood up and met Lord Aubin's gaze directly.

"Very well then. Thank you for your time." I curtsied formally and headed for the door, but as I reached it, Lord Aubin spoke again.

"Your Highness—you may consider this nothing more than an old man talking to himself, but—" Lord Aubin picked up his teacup, his fingers moving slowly and carefully. "You shouldn't get too involved in this matter. I'm sure you've heard all sorts of rumors. The royal court is a more dangerous place than you think." He raised his teacup to his mouth, and then spoke again. "If you want to avoid a repeat incident, I suggest you withdraw."

"What are you implying?" I felt uneasy at Lord Aubin's words, and I clenched my hands into fists.

"That's a good question." Lord Aubin smiled suddenly as he put his teacup back down and then stood up. I stared at him as he left the room and scowled at his retreating figure. (What the heck was all that about?) I caught my breath as I remembered Nico's words. (Surely not?)

As I walked away from the Crawford mansion, I glanced back at the building itself. (So this is Leo's home, huh? But you know, I've never seen him go home from the palace.) I stopped for a moment, and a gust of wind lifted my hair. At that moment, I suddenly saw Sebastian flying towards me.

"Sebastian is here!"

"Sebastian!" Sebastian alighted on the branch of a nearby tree, and began to speak again.

"I'm home, I'm home." I narrowed my eyes as I stared up at the tree. (Sebastian, this isn't the place you should be calling home.) I stared up at him again, and then called out to him.

"You're right—let's go home Sebastian." I turned my back on the mansion and walked away. I found Nico waiting for me just outside the gates, and soon we were riding back to the palace.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was a little worried."

"Thanks." As the horses made their way back through the woods, I thought back over my conversation with Lord Aubin. My hands unconsciously clenched into fists again.

"Maya?" I raised my head with a start as Nico called my name, and then I spoke hesitantly.

"Nico—Lord Aubin said—"

That evening— I knocked on the door of Leo's office.

"What's up Maya?" Leo removed his glasses and raised his gaze to meet mine. "I heard you were looking for me today?" I nodded silently, but for a moment I couldn't find the words I wanted to say. The room fell silent as Leo waited for me to speak. Finally I began to speak, my voice hesitant.

"Leo—I heard about your parents. I'm sorry." Leo looked confused for a moment, and then he gave a small laugh.

"No worries, it's not like I was trying to hide it or anything." He gazed at me for a moment, and then tilted his head to one side. "So I guess you heard that today was the anniversary of their death?"

"Yes." Leo turned his head away and looked out the window. Something about the gesture made me uneasy, and my heart clenched a little.

"It was a full moon, just like today." Leo narrowed his eyes, as if gazing at a distant dream. "Our mansion was on fire, the flames rising high—" He stopped suddenly, his gaze still distant, and I couldn't stand the look on his face.

"Leo!" Leo's shoulders twitched suddenly in response to my voice. He made a small strangled noise in his throat, and then turned back to face me.

"I'm—sorry." Our eyes met, and after a moment, I spoke softly.

"Leo—to tell you the truth—"

I told him about the 'mastermind' Nico had been investigating.

"I see." Leo nodded as if completely unsurprised, but when I looked up at him, his face was pale. "What else?"

"Huh?"

"There's still more, isn't there?" I hesitated, then spoke again, my voice hoarse.

"This is a separate matter to that, but—" I explained the possibility that Lord Aubin had been involved with Leo's parents. "We don't have any definitive proof—this is still just our speculation." Leo stared at me in silence for a long moment. Then the corners of his mouth turned up in the approximation of a smile.

"I see. I'd kind of guessed that myself anyway." His laughter was strained, and I spoke my next words gently.

"Leo—are you planning to take revenge?" Leo fell silent at my question, but he continued to stare at me. There was something almost challenging in his gaze. I moved closer to him, and took hold of his hand. "Please—" I gently squeezed his hand as I spoke. "Let him be judged in the public arena, Leo." I raised my head as I spoke. "Somehow we will find the evidence to prove it." Leo was still completely silent, but I could feel his hand shaking in my grasp. "You don't need to suffer alone." I wrapped his hand in my own. "I want you to share it with me. Take your time if you like. But I'll take it all—your pain, your suffering, and your hate." Still Leo said nothing, but I could see emotions flitting across his face. Slowly his body leaned towards me. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him. (Oh, Leo.) Leo buried his face in my shoulder, and then spoke haltingly, his voice muffled.

"When you say things like that, I can't—"

"Huh?" (What did he just say?) Instead of replying, Leo slid his arms around me, embracing me in return. All I could hear was our hearts beating together. I sighed softly at the warmth of his body pressed against mine. At last we let go, and I reached up and touched his cheek. His skin felt cool to the touch. "Leo, I'm here for you. We're in this together." Leo sighed and shook his head just a little, a wry smile touching his lips.

"You're an idiot, Maya." In spite of his smile, he looked like he was about to cry, and my heart ached to see it. He laid his fingers over mine against his cheek. "You really are."

"I know." We moved together, and our lips touched in a soft, somehow lonely kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: Part Ten

**Part Ten:**

The next morning—Giles told me my schedule for the day as I ate breakfast, just as he always did.

"In spite of the ongoing issue with Stein, I don't think you should neglect other matters at hand."

"Huh?" I raised my head in surprise at Giles's words. (I wonder what he's talking about?) Giles sighed as I stared at him.

"I don't suppose you looked over the documents I gave you? The ones about the noblemen."

"Ahh-yes." I picked up my toast and took a small bite.

"How would you like to meet some of them, starting today?"

"Wha?!" My mouthful of toast caught in my throat, and I began coughing helplessly. (Is he telling me to go on dates with them?) Giles patted me gently on the back until I recovered.

"You haven't forgotten my request, have you?" I could feel his gaze on me, and I raised me eyes to meet it. (I know he's right—there's a lot of reasons why it would be wise to choose a prince consort sooner rather than later.)

"No I haven't." I nodded to Giles, and quietly picked up my toast again.

Apparently there was a lot of preparation involved in going on a date with a nobleman. But I was ready far sooner than I wanted to be. Giles walked me to the carriage, and we passed Leo in the corridors.

"Ooh, where are you off to?"

"Umm—well I—" I couldn't think of a decent way to explain it, then Giles answered for me.

"She's going to meet one of the noblemen from the list I made for her."

"Oh really?" Leo widened his eyes, but said nothing more.

Leo continued to walk on, leaving Maya and Giles behind. He turned a corner and then stopped suddenly. He stared unseeing at the corridor in front of him.

"Ahhh, what the heck am I doing?" He gave a sudden smirk and then turned around and began to head in the opposite direction to where he'd originally been heading.

As we traveled in the carriage, I sighed softly as I stared out the window.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ahh—no. It's nothing." His question startled me, and I spoke without thinking. But after a long moment of thinking, I spoke again, my voice quiet."Um, Giles—if I went with the rumors and chose Leo—what would you do?" Giles turned his gaze on me, studying my face for a long moment. Then he sighed softly.

"I think your feelings are keenly apparent for anyone who chooses to look."

"Wait, what?" (Is he saying he already knows how I feel about Leo?) I couldn't help but blush at the realization.

"The problem is Leo. I don't think he wants to become a king who must work for the people. Of course it's not entirely impossible—if for example you were to force him into it." I stared at him in surprise—it wasn't something I'd ever considered. But I quickly shook my head. (There's no way I could force him.) Giles gave me a sudden, wistful smile. "That's what I thought you'd say. And that's why I would like you to try and consider other men." (I never realized Giles was worrying about me like this.) I looked up and met his gaze, feeling suddenly grateful.

"Thank you, Giles." (He only wants what's best for me, and that makes me want to do my best for him.) The rest of the journey continued in silence, but it was more of a comfortable silence now that we'd talked.

We arrived at the residence of the nobleman I was visiting that day, and climbed down from the carriage.

"Thank you for coming, Your Highness. This way if you will." After our formal greeting, we decided to take a walk in the garden together—just the two of us.

As we walked, I began to feel quite uncomfortable. (He's keeping really close to me.)

"U-Um—" I started to put some distance between us, when all of a sudden he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Why are you moving away? Come closer."

"Ahh!" My body seemed to freeze up at the touch of his fingers on my waist. I'd wanted to make the best of things, but as soon as he touched me I knew it was all wrong. (Oh Leo—I wish you were here.) At that very moment, a voice called out from behind us. The nobleman turned and looked over his shoulder, but his hand remained on my waist.

"Grr, why now?" At last he let go of me and stepped away to attend to the servant calling him, and I breathed a sigh of relief. (Oh thank goodness.) Right at that moment—

"Huh?" Someone grabbed my hand from behind, and I jumped in surprise. I turned around to find Leo standing behind me. "Le—" Leo gently put his hand over my mouth before I could finish saying his name. He made a soft shushing noise, and then pulled me behind the building to hide.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Leo leaned closer and gave me a mischievous grin. (What was he thinking coming here?) I frowned at him, startled and confused by his presence.

"Why would you do something like this?" (I never have any idea what he's thinking.) Leo pressed his lips together at my question, and then narrowed his eyes as he stared at me.

"Are you crying?" His fingers reached up to touch my cheek.

"I-I'm not crying!" Leo smiled at me again, and then cupped my cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of each eye. I caught my breath, my heart pounding.

"I just felt like—you were calling me." Leo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I leaned against him and slowly blinked the tears away. I hadn't meant to cry at all, but I'd just been so relieved to see him. (I finally understand. I get what Giles meant when he said that, I really do. And yet—even knowing that, Leo is the only one I want to choose.)

After we'd returned to the palace, and I'd visited Giles's office, I made my way to my chamber. I found Leo already there, sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Maya. How long did Giles waste scolding you?"

"No, it was fine. What about you—are you okay?" Leo gave me a broad smile.

"Me? Of course." I couldn't help but look away from that smile of his. Ever since I'd realized how I felt about Leo, my heart hadn't stopped racing, and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. (I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before.) Leo stood up and came closer to me. "What's wrong?" I couldn't quite meet his gaze. (Here I am thinking about how I want to be with him forever—But what about him? What does he feel?) Just thinking about it made my heart ache. (What if my feelings for him are just a burden to him?) "Maya."

"Ahh!" I raised my head with a start, and Leo tapped me lightly on the forehead. "Leo—"

"You look like you have something to say. So what is it?" He leaned closer and stared into my eyes, and I tried to find the words I needed.

"Leo, I—" His gaze was intense, and I faltered for a moment. But I took a deep breath and tried again. "If I said I wanted to choose you—what would you do?" Leo stared back at me, his expression serious. The silence grew longer, and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it might burst. Leo narrowed his eyes, just a little. Then he gave a long, drawn-out sigh. (Oh—) I turned my face away and closed my eyes. "Huh?" I felt a gentle hand on my head, and I tried to raise my head again. But his fingers pressed gently against my head, holding it where it was.

"Hold still a moment."

"O-Okay." I could feel myself blushing, but I stayed where I was, and after a long moment his hand moved away again. I raised my head properly, and realized there was some sort of hair clip in my hair.

"I thought so—it suits you. You're beautiful, Maya."

"Leo?" Leo sat down suddenly on the bed.

"I never even thought about it when we first met." He gave me a wry grin and tilted his head a little to the side. "But you're even more beautiful than I thought. And also—" He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes a little. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." I bit my lip lightly. (Does he mean—) "I don't even know what to say, but—" I stared at him in silence for a moment. Then I stepped forward and stood in front of him, just looking down at him. Leo spread his arms wide and gazed up at me.

"Ahh—" I didn't even have to stop and think—I threw myself in his arms. Leo whispered softly in my ear.

"Please stay by my side, always."

 **Royal challenge side story next and then the rest of part ten.~**


	18. Chapter 18: Bonus Side Story 4

**Bonus Side Story: "A Teasing Voice"**

After I got out of the bath and dried myself off, I slipped into my new nightgown. I looked down at the hair clip I'd laid next to it, and Leo's words just after he'd given it to me flitted through my head. (I can't even find the words to describe how happy I am that he said that.) But even as I thought that, I frowned suddenly. (He still has things he needs to do though.) I raised my head, thinking about he conversation we'd had after that.

"Can you give me a bit more time? There are still things within me that I need to resolve."

"Leo?" He met my gaze as I stared up at him and then laughed softly.

"Aww, don't make that face." He continued to laugh as he reached up to touch my cheek. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

(Right after the maid called him away on some sort of business.) I sighed as I stared down at the hair clip. There were still so many things to consider. (We still need to deal with Leo's uncle, Lord Aubin. I want to find the proof we need so we can go public as soon as possible. But is that really going to be enough?) Right then I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in!" (That must be the maid, right?) But then the door opened and it was Leo who walked in. He entered the room nonchalantly, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ahh!" (Why is he in here?) I took a startled step back, and Leo gave me a sudden smile.

"You were the one who said 'come in' remember?"

"B-But—" (That's because I thought you were the maid!) Leo came closer to where I stood, and gazed down at me.

"You're looking very sexy."

"Oh—" I covered myself with my towel and Leo laughed.

"Why are you hiding yourself?" (As if you didn't know!) Leo reached out and gently ran his fingers through my damp hair.

"Ahh—" I took another step back, only to find myself up against the wall.

"The more you hide yourself, the more I want to expose you." His voice was amused as he gently caught me by the wrist. As he did so, my towel slipped to the floor and landed at my feet."I want to touch you." I quivered at the sudden edge of desire in his voice. He gently pulled me towards him, our faces coming closer. His lips pressed against mine, rough and warm, and his tongue parted my lips and slipped inside my mouth, twining with mine. The soft sound of my moans echoed through the room, and I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I pulled back a little, and as I did so, Leo's fingers ran along the neckline of my nightgown.

"Ohh—"

"Sorry—here I was thinking I'd just kiss you and that'd be all." His fingers caressed my skin through the fabric of my nightgown. "But I'm not sure I want to stop there."

"L-Leo—" My body trembled under the simple caress, craving more, and even as I spoke his name, he pressed his lips against mine again. He slipped my nightgown from my shoulders and it slid to the floor, baring my skin.

"Maya—" I was warm from the bath, but the way Leo whispered my name warmed me in an entirely different way. "Let me hear your voice." I caught my breath and looked up at him, and he gazed down at me with an impish grin. (You're such a tease—and yet—) I was caught by the look in his eyes, and he gave me a gentle, passionate kiss. (When you kiss me like that, I can't think straight anymore.) I reached up slowly and wrapped my arms around him, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against the curve of my neck.


	19. Chapter 19: Part Ten Continued

**Part Ten Continued**

A few days later—Leo paid a quick visit to the Crawford manor. He didn't stay long, and was soon walking through the garden towards the gate. As he neared it, he saw Sebastian sitting in a nearby tree.

"Coming, he's coming." Leo stopped short at those words, his eyes widening. A moment later a deep voice called to him from behind.

"Leo, are you still staying at the palace?"

"Yep—my work's been pretty busy." Leo responded without looking back, and started to walk away again. As he did so, Lord Aubin began to laugh loudly.

"Our new princess is quite unmanageable, isn't she?" Leo's shoulder shook a little at those words. At last he turned to face his uncle. "I hope you're doing your best to tame her. If she chooses you as her prince consort, I'd like our Crawford household to be a peaceful one."

"Are you trying to use me to take control of the country?"

"Do you imagine I have any other use for you and that princess of yours?" Leo's lips twisted at Lord Aubin's words. "She seems to be poking her nose into things that don't concern her—she reminds me of you when you were younger." Leo's expression went flat at those words. He raised his eyes and stared directly at Lord Aubin, his gaze hard. "But you're wiser now, and I'm sure you understand. Make sure you calm her down." Lord Aubin narrowed his eyes as he met Leo's gaze. "Aren't you glad you didn't leave here and choose some foolish path like your brother?" Leo gritted his teeth, but said nothing. As Lord Aubin turned and walked away, Leo glared at his retreating back. The whispering wind stroked his cheek as it went by.

"I will never—" Sebastian's voice whispered from up the tree. Leo looked up at him in silence for a long moment.

"Let's go Sebastian." Sebastian watched Leo as he walked away, then spoke again.

"Never forgive, never forgive them." He spread his wings and soared into the air, following after Leo.

As Leo was visiting the Crawford mansion, I was back at the palace working. I decided to step into the garden for a breath of fresh air. (What's that noise?) I could hear a faint sound of metal on metal, and I headed towards it. I soon found the knights training. (That's right. They're back from their expedition.) As I stood there absentmindedly watching them train, a voice spoke from behind me.

"What're you staring at?" I looked over my shoulder to find Alyn frowning at me.

"Ahh! Alyn!"

"Well, I suppose it's good timing. Come with me for a bit." He led me away from the noisy training grounds, and back out into the garden where it was quiet. As we walked through the garden together, I listened to what Alyn had to say. "You know everything by now, right?"

"I think so." I nodded slowly, and Alyn stopped walking.

"Can you watch over him for me?"

"Huh?" (This is Leo we're talking about, right?) Alyn turned to face me, his expression suddenly serious, and he stared down at me, as he spoke slowly.

"The night our parents were killed—I was cursing myself for not being able to protect them, and he stood by my side, calm through it all. But of course he wasn't really calm." He looked away from me, and frowned, the pain clear in his expression. "Watch over him, please. If you don't he might—" Alyn stopped speaking suddenly and pressed his lips together. He looked startled for a moment, and then he smoothed his expression into something more neutral. (What is it, Alyn?) I followed his gaze to find Leo standing behind me.

"Well now this is a rare sight. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." Alyn looked away from Leo, and then turned to leave.

"Alyn?" Alyn looked back over his shoulder as I called his name. But he paused only briefly before continuing.

"Don't forget."

"I won't." I nodded as he walked away, and Leo tilted his head to one side. As Alyn vanished in the distance, Leo stepped closer and peered at me.

"Don't forget what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter, huh?" Leo repeated my words, and then suddenly dropped his gaze. (Huh? He'd usually question me a lot more than that.) I looked closer at him and realized he was frowning, his expression strained. He didn't look like his usual self at all, and I felt uneasy.

"Leo, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Huh? Me? Nothing, why?" Leo widened his eyes at my words, and then gave me a sudden grin. "Although—you and Alyn are keeping a secret from me. I might be feeling a bit jealous."

"Wha—?!" I blushed at his unexpected words, and Leo laughed in amusement.

"I'm kidding." He turned and headed towards the palace with a quick wave. I watched in silence as he walked away, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't his usual self. (I know it—something's off. I just don't know what.)

My duties around the palace kept me busy for the rest of the day, but my worry about Leo lurked in the back of my mind the whole time.

That evening—there was a soft knock at my door, and I crossed the room to open it.

"Evening."

"Leo?" Leo stood in the darkness of the hallway, and something about his smile made me catch my breath. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing—I kind just wanted to see your face." I didn't know what to say to that, but I let him into my room. As I shut the door behind him, I gazed up at his face in profile. (What is it? I was right—something's off, isn't it?) I clenched my hands into fists, trying to ignore my uneasiness.

"Um—" Leo looked down at the floor as if avoiding my gaze. Then without warning he caught hold of my arms and kissed me, his lips rough and forceful. I gasped in surprise, but I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The force of the kiss pushed me backwards, and I found myself pressed up against the door. "L-Leo—"

"You don't like it?" Our lips parted just enough for him to speak, his breath warming my skin.

"It's not that—" (I like it just fine, but you're not yourself.) I closed my eyes for a moment, searching for the words I needed. He pressed his lips against mine again. His kisses were strong and warm, and I felt like I could lose myself in them completely. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the air. "Ahh!" He laid me down on the bed, and I sat up a little, my voice hoarse as I spoke. "Leo—what happened?" Leo put one knee down on the bed next to me. Then he smiled at me, but it seemed forced.

"Nothing happened." He began to take off his shirt, and as I stared up at him, I felt myself trembling.

"You're lying." Leo pressed his lips together, but said nothing. (Your right lip has been turned up at the corner all day.) "Leo?" Leo leaned towards me, and gently took hold of my hand.

"Maya—" He pressed a gentle, wistful kiss against my fingers. I caught my breath as I stared at him. Leo held my hand tight a moment longer, and then spoke in a soft whisper. "Just for today—will you let me lie to you, just this once?" I caught my breath at Leo's husky voice.

"But—" (Why?) He met my confused gaze, and gave me a faint smile.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything." He reached out and caught my cheeks in his hands.

"Leo—" Leo pressed his lips against mine, as if stealing my words away from me. His kiss was long and hard, his tongue teasing mine, and I gasped for breath as his fingers pulled at the ribbon ties of my dress. "Ohh—Leo—" I pressed a hand against his chest. (I don't know why, but I'm scared for him somehow. I feel like he's hiding something really important.) Leo caught my hand with his, and kissed my fingers gently again. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck, his teeth nibbling lightly against my skin. "Ahh!" The gentle almost-pain sent a shiver straight through me.

"Maya." The sound of his voice murmuring my name against my skin resonated through my whole body. (I can never refuse him when he whispers my name like that. Maybe it's not so bad to let him lie to me, just for tonight.) Instead of questioning him further, I reached up and slip my arms around him. He stared down at me, and then sighed softly, his expression relaxing. "Thank you." (I feel like his lie could swallow me whole.) His fingers parted the fabric of my dress and traced along my bare skin, and I let myself get lost in his caresses for the rest of the night.

When I woke up, the sun was shining brightly in the window. I sat up slowly, but Leo was nowhere to be seen in the room. I bit my lip, feeling uneasy again. (this feels different from last time.) I couldn't shake the awful premonition I'd been having since the night before, and I hurriedly climbed out of bed. As I did so, I caught sight of something unfamiliar on my dressing table.

"What's this?" I walked across the room and picked up the letter that had been left there. (This is Leo's handwriting.) My heart was suddenly racing as I stared down at the unopened letter, and my hands begin to shake. "Leo? What have you done?"

 _ **Gotta love cliffhangers! Anyway, I'll try my best to finish this thing in the next day or two, but I make no promises.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Part Eleven (Sugar)

**Part Eleven (Sugar)**

A few days later, I visited Lord Aubin's mansion once again. However, what I saw before me was not what I'd seen last time.

"But how—" My voice was a stunned whisper as I stared at the ruins of the burned-out building. (How could this have happened?) Giles stood behind me, his expression grim. He said nothing as he gazed at the wreckage.

"Last night, Lord Aubin's residence was attacked by persons unknown." Apparently Lord Aubin was seriously injured during the attack on his property, and barely escaped with his life from the burning building. "At least that is the official story."

"The official story?" I clenched my hands into fists as I stared up at him. I could barely get the next words out, and my voice shook when I did. "Don't tell me—did Leo—really—" Leo's whereabouts were still unknown, and the rumor being whispered around the palace was that he was most likely the culprit. (But how could that be true?)

"Maya, I think you should sit down." Nico's expression was worried, but I could barely even focus on the meaning behind his words. Eventually he convinced me to sit down. (Leo—I want you to tell me it's all a lie.) I closed my eyes tightly, my thoughts pleading, as if he could hear me.

"I want you to act as if you know nothing at all. However—" Giles turned his gaze on Nico."Nico." Nico shivered a little as Giles spoke his name. "Can you tell me everything you know?" Nico fell silent as he met Gile's gaze, before glancing down at me. Then at last he nodded slowly.

"Alright I'll tell you everything."

"I see." Nico explained to Giles about the fact that he was a spy from Stein. As well as about how he was pursuing someone committing crimes in both Stein and Wysteria. And finally that we had circumstantial evidence the criminal was Lord Aubin. "These are certainly issues we should also be investigating here in Wysteria." Giles glanced down at the documents Nico had shown him, and then sighed. "If we start by focusing on this incident, we should be able to reveal everything about Lord Aubin. However—" Giles turned his gaze to meet mine. "It will be impossible for us to find any evidence about whether Lord Aubin was involved with Leo and Alyn's parents. So even if it is the truth—" I caught my breath, and pressed my lips together. I suddenly realized there were tears in my eyes, and I hastily blinked them back. (Leo's been hiding something all this time. Even last night—) I swallowed hard as I recalled his words. (Why didn't I realize? Why didn't I stop him? I know he said he'd never forgive, but—) I gazed up at Giles and spoke softly.

"Giles, what about Leo?" (Where on earth has he gone?) Giles frowned at my words. He spoke softly, his expression pained.

"Leo is—" Giles glanced at Nico, and then pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry Maya. We've searched everywhere we can." Apparently the only information they'd been able to find was that Leo had been badly injured at the mansion.

"How could he—" My hands were trembling, and I clenched them tightly together.

"We don't even know if he's still alive." For a moment my vision swam. (Are you telling me he could be dead?) The silence in the room was suddenly oppressive. Giles watched me carefully for a long moment, and then stood and moved towards the door.

"There are a great many things that need resolving. First we must deal with Lord Aubin." Giles glanced back at Nico. "Nico, do you think you would be able to enlist Stein's aid in this?"

"What?" Giles narrowed his eyes as he met Nico's startled gaze.

"This matter is only going to get bigger. I don't think Stein can say this is out of their hands any longer. Just as you have utilized our resources, we would like to utilize yours."

"Very well." Giles turned his gaze towards me.

"There is a man in the main tavern in town who may have more detailed information about Leo's whereabouts."

"What?!" But Giles left the room before I could ask more. As the door closed quietly, Nico gave me a strained smile.

"I think he just told you to go visit the tavern."

"I guess so." (This is no time to be sitting around feeling shocked and confused. I need to do something.) I stood up slowly, and lifted my chin. (But before I do that— There's a place I'd like to visit.) I left Nico in the office and returned to my chamber to get changed. Then I headed quietly out of the palace before anyone could notice. I made my own way to the grave of Leo's parents. But when I got there I was startled to find someone else already there.

"Leo?!" I called his name in surprise, but the person who turned to look at me was Alyn. We stared at each other in silence. "A-Alyn!" I stopped suddenly, and then spoke hurriedly. "I'm sorry." (My thoughts have been so focused on Leo—but to mistake Alyn for Leo?) Alyn narrowed his eyes, and then gave a short, strained laugh.

"You're the only one who'd mistake me for him."

I'd brought a bouquet of the same flowers that Leo always brought, and lay them at the grave. Then I stood quietly at Alyn's side. I stared down at the grave in front of me, unable to meet his gaze.

"I'm so sorry Alyn. You asked me to watch over him, and yet I—" Alyn was silent at my words and I looked up at him. He frowned at me as our gazes met.

"It's not your fault. Even when we were kids, I never knew what he was thinking. I just never thought he'd take it this far." The wind blew gently past us, carrying the echo of Alyn's quiet words into the trees. "But I know this at least." Alyn gazed down at me as he spoke, his voice firm and sure. "He's alive."

"Oh!" I felt almost overwhelmed by the surety in his gaze.

"I don't know how." He frowned further still and then sighed. "And when I find him, I'm going to smack the hell out of him. So if you find him first—" I bit my lip as he narrowed his eyes. Then he suddenly smirked a little. "Make sure you smack him enough for us both." I couldn't seem to find my voice, so I nodded firmly instead. Alyn gazed down at me for another moment before he turned and started to walk away.

"Alyn—um—are you okay?" (First he lost his parents, and now his twin brother is missing.) Alyn stopped walking and glanced down at me. Then he gave me a sudden smile.

"I hardly want to hear that from you." His expression turned serious. "My mind is already made up. I won't be swayed, no matter what happens. What he does has nothing to do with it." I watched in silence as he walked away, until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I turned to face the gravestone again. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. (Leo's alive. That's all that matters.) I quietly made my way back to the palace and returned to my duties as best I could, even though I had trouble focusing.

That evening, I sat in front of my dresser and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I pulled down the neckline of my nightgown until my cleavage was exposed. I could clearly see the faint red mark still lingering there. (Leo left it on my skin that night.) It had been the night before he vanished.

 _"_ _Ahh—Leo!" I called his name softly as I felt a faint pain just near my breasts._

 _"_ _Ahh, sorry—did that hurt?"_

 _"_ _No, it's okay." I hastily shook my head, and Leo reached out to caress my cheek, his fingers soft and warm._

 _"_ _Maya—" (Did he just do what I think he did?) I looked down and saw a faint red mark on my skin. Leo gazed down at me as if waiting to see my reaction. His fingers softly caressed the mark as he whispered in my ear. "That's the first time I've ever done that." I stared up at him in surprise, and he gave a soft, strained laugh._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I just—wanted to leave my mark on you." Then he buried his face in my shoulder once again._

I looked away from the red mark on my skin, and glanced around the room. My gaze was caught by the writing desk Leo had given me. I slowly walked over to it, and opened one of the drawers. I removed a white envelope from the drawer, and then sat down at the desk, looking over the contents of the letter. (He has such neat handwriting.) The only words written in the letter were _"I'm sorry I broke my promise."_

"Why would you say sorry?" My eyes were welled up with tears, and I slumped over the desk, burying my face in my arms. (Don't make promises in the first place, if all you're going to do is break them.) At that moment—I heard a tapping at the window, and I raised my head with a start. "Is that—" I stood up and moved to open the window, and sure enough Sebastian was sitting outside.

"Cheer up, cheer!" The sight of Sebastian saying such a thing seemed so lonely somehow.

"That you Sebastian." I sighed and reached out my hand to Sebastian. He spread his wings and then flew into my room.

"Leo, Leo."

"I know." (I'm not the only one feeling lonely. Alyn, Giles, and even Sebastian are all waiting for Leo to come home.) I raised my head and watched Sebastian as he circled the room. "I don't have time to waste moping, do I?" (I have to find Leo!)

"Don't have time, don't have time!" At that moment the door to my chamber opened slowly.

"Maya, are you sure you want to go?" Nico had come to check on me, and now he stared at me in concern.

"Yes." I nodded as I thought about what Giles had told me. I looked out the window to where Sebastian had flown away. "I'm going. Will you please come to the tavern with me Nico?" Nico reluctantly agreed to accompany me to the tavern. But he made me wear a cape with a hood so I could keep my face hidden.

We stepped into the tavern, and I waited near the door when Nico spoke to the bartender. The room was dim and smoky, and even under my hood the scent of alcohol was almost overwhelming.

"What's this? A woman, here?"

"Really?" I could feel the smirking gaze of the men on me. I stared straight back at the men, meeting there gazes as boldly as I could. (I refuse to be afraid of them.) Nico hurried back from the counter. He stood firmly between me and the gawking men.

"Sorry about that—let's go."

"Huh?"

"The information dealer is definitely here, but he's in the back." We crossed the room quickly and headed into the back room of the tavern. It was every bit as smoky and dim, but at least it was less crowded. In the corner of the room we found a man playing a quiet game of cards. "Are you Sid?"

"Huh? What do you want?" Sid's expression was completely disinterested as he raised his head, and then his gaze moved to me. "Well what d'ya know!" He widen his eyes a little and then laughed with amusement. "You're the princess, right?" Sid stared at me, and then smirked with amusement. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I—" I didn't want to talk about Leo with other people listening in, so Nico quietly convinced the people around us to leave. I sat down at Sid's table and spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you know where Leo is?"

"Leo Crawford, huh?" Sid took a drink from his glass, and then rubbed his lower lip with his thumb. "Not a clue." I stared at him, and he met my gaze, his expression openly amused. (It's just like Nico told me. An information dealer won't tell you anything to begin with. You have to keep pushing them.) I pulled my seat closer so that I was sitting directly across from Sid.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know."

"Is that a threat?" Sid's mouth twisted in a smirk.

"No, it's a request." I bowed my head slightly. "Please. If you know anything about Leo, tell me." Sid stared at me in silence.

"Well then, if you're that determined—" Sid grinned at me, and picked up the deck of cards. "If you can beat me, then I'll tell you."

"What?" I stared at the cards, and a memory of my visit to Laurelia flitted through my mind. "Alright then." I nodded without hesitation. (I know what I need to do.) Sid frowned slowly at my response. He pressed his lips together and stared at me. Then he smirked and spoke again, his tone teasing.

"Well then—if I win, my prize is you. Are you still okay with that?"

"Yes." (If I need to make this bet to find Leo, then I will do whatever it takes.) Sid raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. He stared at me, and then muttered under his breath.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

"What?" Sid gave me a sudden smile, and then began to shuffle the deck of cards.

"Alright then, let's do it." And so our game of poker began, and I focused all my attention to my cards. The hazy atmosphere in the room made the whole game seem surreal somehow, but I did my best to keep a straight face and play my cards right. (How did Leo play this? I've got to think.) Nico stood silently behind me, his expression serious. He watched the cards in my hand, but said nothing.

Eventually—I gazed at the cards in my hands, and bit my lip just slightly.

"C'mon, are you gonna show your hand or not?" I started a little at Sid's words, and then spread my cards across the table in front of me. Sid stared down at the cards, his smile fading.

"I win, right?" Sid tossed his own cards down on the table.

"Huh—to think I'd lose to the princess." He put both elbows on the table and then rested his chin in his hands as he stared at me. "Alright, I'm yours to hire. Now you're going to pay me an appropriate rate for my time, right?"

"Of course." I nodded, and then gave a soft sigh. "Thank you Sid."

"Hey, you wont the bet—I'm just goin' along with that." As Sid scowled at us, Nico whispered softly in my ear.

"Well done, Maya." I looked up at Nico with a smile.

"At any rate, get me a gin. We'll talk after that."

"Okay!" I stood up and hurried towards the bar to order a gin for Sid.

Nico waited for Maya to move out of earshot before he spoke.

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"You lost on purpose, didn't you?" Sid scowled as he met Nico's gaze. Then he suddenly smirked broadly.

"You'll never know for sure."

I ordered a gin at the bar for Sid, and returned to the table with it.

"So, Leo Crawford, huh? I've known the guy a long time ya know." I raised my voice in surprise at his words.

"Really? That long?"

"Yep." Sid began to talk, and the story he told me was about something that had happened before Leo had become a bureaucrat.

 _Sid had been drinking as he always did, when all of a sudden a roll of bank notes was thrust in front of him._

 _"_ _Huh?"He looked up to find a young man standing in front of him. Sid frowned as he met the man's gaze._

 _"_ _You're an information dealer, right? There's something I want you to investigate for me." Sid downed the gin in his glass, and then spoke in a condescending tone._

 _"_ _What is it you're trying to investigate, little lord?"_

 _"_ _Little lord?" Leo gave a sudden smile and sat down next to Sid. He tilted his head, and his smile turned into a smirk. "Are you talking about me? Or perhaps you mean—" Sid's frown turned into a scowl. He met Leo's gaze directly as he lowered his glass to the table. A meaningful silence fell between them, and then Leo smirked again. "We both have things we don't want people to know, right?"_

 _"_ _You—" Silence fell again, and then Sid sighed as if he'd given up. "Alright already—what the heck is it you want me to look into?"_

 _"_ _Well—"_

 ** _Part Twelve coming soon!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Part Twelve (Sugar)

**Part Twelve (Sugar)**

 _"_ _Alright already—what the heck is it you want me to look into?"_

 _Leo met Sid's gaze directly across the table. Finally he smirked just a little._

 _"_ _Good, let's make it short and sweet."_

I swallowed hard as Sid explained about his past involvement with Leo. (I had no idea. To thin that Leo's been investigating Lord Aubin all this time.) Sid watched my expression carefully as he spoke.

"And as for what happened recently—well, Lord Aubin has an underling who likes to talk."

"What?" Sid took a long swig of his gin, and put the glass back down on the table. His expression soured as he stared at me.

"It's not really a very pleasant story. Are you sure you wanna hear it?" I caught my breath at the warning tone in his voice.

"Yes." (If it has something to do with Leo, then I don't care what it is—I need to hear it.) I nodded nervously, and Sid began to speak slowly again.

"That day—"

 _It was late on a dark, moonless night—Leo had left the palace and was walking through Lord Aubin's mansion. The corridors were dark, and his face was concealed by shadows. His expression was twisted with pain. At last he stopped before a particular door, sighing softly. He pushed the door open quietly and entered the room._

 _"_ _What is it?" Leo stood in the shadows of the doorway for a moment, staring into the room. Lord Aubin had been sitting alone, drinking, but now he stared suspiciously towards the door. Leo shut the door quietly behind him and smiled suddenly._

 _"_ _It'a a new moon today, isn't it?" Lord Aubin was silent as he stared at Leo's shadowed figure in the doorway. The sound of the door closing behind Leo echoed in the quiet room. Leo stared at Lord Aubin across the distance that separated them. "Why did you choose the full moon? Surely it would've been easier to do under cover of night. Or do you have some special attachment to the full moon?"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" Leo smirked at Lord Aubin's question._

 _"_ _Heh, you can play ignorant if you want. It doesn't matter to me anymore." A lengthy silence descended on the room, until at last Lord Aubin put his glass on the table. He stared directly at Leo across the room._

 _"_ _Why did you come here?"_

 _"_ _Aww c'mon, surely you know the answer to that?" Leo gave a faint smile and then slowly drew his sword. The sound of the blade sliding out of its sheath echoed loudly. Lord Aubin gulped, his eyes widening. He stood up quickly from his chair._

 _"_ _I thought you said you quit being a knight?"_

 _"_ _Yep, I quit." Leo's voice was clear and sure as he slowly raised his sword. It's point reflected the dim light in the room, shining dully. "I had to—after all, I don't wield my sword to protect anymore." Leo narrowed his eyes as he glared at Lord Aubin. "Tonight, I came to finish everything." Lord Aubin stood unmoving at his desk, as if frozen in place. Leo tilted his head to one side, and then spoke softly, his voice hoarse. "This is where my nightmare ends." Lord Aubin caught his breath at Leo's words._

 _"_ _You don't really mean that, do you?"He scowled as he focused his gaze on Leo's sword._

 _"_ _What do you think?" Lord Aubin raised his gaze to meet Leo's, and pressed his lips together. Then at last he reached for his own sword sitting in the corner of the room. He drew the sword slowly from its sheath. Leo's expression hardened, his eyes narrowing, and in the next movement he was moving forward. Leo kicked the table to one side as he slashed at Lord Aubin with his sword._

 _"_ _Gah!" The sword caught Lord Aubin across the chest before he could raise his sword, and he was thrown back against the wall._

 _"_ _Aww, really—don't tell me you thought you were a match for me?" Leo laughed loudly, kicking the table onto it's side. Lord Aubin's glass shattered against the floor, spilling red wine across the rug. "You've let your guard down lately—you haven't been doing much at all, have you?" He glared at Lord Aubin, and drove him back towards the window with his sword._

 _"_ _You—" Lord Aubin clutched the wound on his chest as he stared up at Leo, his face pale. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere. "What the—?!"_

 _"_ _Oh, you finally noticed?" Leo thrust the tip of his sword right in front of Lord Aubin's ace, and gave him a sudden smirk. "It's exactly the same thing you did. That day, outside the mansion, with the flames rising—" The tip of Leo's sword moved down to Lord Aubin's throat, and Lord Aubin drew a nervous, shaky breath. "I saw you."_

 _"_ _But—" Lord Aubin raised his gaze to meet Leo's, and then at last gave a trembling smile. "So is this revenge? Or are you doing this for your princess?"_

 _"_ _C'mon, seriously." Leo scowled, his glare cutting off Lord Aubin's words. "Shut up already." He drew back the sword, ready to strike, when—_

 _"_ _Leo." He paused, the tip of his sword quivering. As he stared at Lord Aubin in silence, he could hear Maya's words echoing through his head._

 _"_ _Believe, huh?" Leo muttered the words to himself. Lord Aubin froze in place, his expression fearful. Leo adjusted the grip on his sword, and readied it for strike, when—"Nnngh!" Something struck Leo in the back, and he fell forward to the floor._

 _"_ _Lord Aubin, are you okay?" The guard's face was pale as he stared past Leo at Lord Aubin._

 _"_ _Yes." The guard helped him up, and Lord Aubin stared down at Leo. Leo was on his hands and knees on the floor, his head lowered, his breathing ragged. Blood was oozing from a deep wound on his back. Lord Aubin allowed the guard to help him walk, but he glanced back at Leo as they reached the door. "I never hesitated, Leo." Leo grimaced as he turned his head towards the door. He watched helplessly as Lord Aubin escaped from the burning mansion. At last the sword fell from his hand. He smiled bitterly as he watched it hit the floor._

 _"_ _If I fall asleep now, I'm just gonna see that nightmare again." Leo grimaced in pain and collapsed against the floor._

"That's how I heard it." I caught my breath again as Sid finished his story. My mind was whirling—I couldn't pull my thoughts together at all. My pulse was racing, and I could feel the sweat on my forehead.

"Oh, Leo—" (How could this have happened?) I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. (I have to get through this.)

"Maya, are you okay?" Nico glanced down at my pale face, and then spoke in a soft voice. "And then? What happened to Leo?" Sid took a sip of gin as he stared up at Nico.

"Who knows. They say nothing was found in the ruins of the mansion. So either he escaped somewhere, or—" Sid left his sentence, unfinished, and I swallowed hard. I didn't dare ask what the other option might be. Sid finished his gin, and then stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "That's all I can tell you for now." I looked up at him, my shoulders trembling, and Sid frowned. "Go on home, Princess. Leave the rest up to me." Nico and I returned to the palace in silence. I was in no mood to talk after what Sid had told us.

Once we were safely back in the palace, I visited Leo's office. Atop his desk was a huge pile of books that he'd been reading. (Leo's been suffering, all this time.) I opened the topmost book on the pile and sighed softly. I remembered how Leo had looked, reading his books late into the night. (That's why he couldn't sleep.) I put the book back on the pile. I opened the drawer in Leo's desk and stared down at his glasses. I took them out and tried them on, and the room blurred around me.

"Oh, Leo." As I whispered his name, there was a knock at the door. Giles peered into the room.

"So this is where you're hiding."

"Yes?" I hastily removed Leo's glasses and put them back in the drawer. I looked up at Giles again and he met my gaze directly.

"I have something to report." He told me that Lord Aubin had been arrested. "There are a great many things we need to discuss with him." He also told me that Nico had returned to Stein, and that Stein was investigating Lord Aubin's crimes on their side as well.

"I see." I nodded slightly as I spoke, and then raised my head. "Giles, I have a request." Giles raised his eyebrows in surprise at my words, but he said nothing, waiting politely for me to continue. "Please let me meet with Lord Aubin."

The next day, I visited the room where Lord Aubin was being held. There were no windows, and it was lit by candlelight alone. I stood silently in the doorway, surveying the room.

"Well if it isn't the princess." Lord Aubin sat up in bed, a smile on his lips. I frowned as I saw the bandages wrapped around his chest. "And what business would you have in a place like this?" His voice seemed to echo loudly in the still room. I gazed at him for a moment before I finally spoke.

"There's lots of things I'd like to ask, and a lot more I'd like to know. But right now, I just want you to tell me one thing." Lord Aubin stared up at me from the bed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you really think of Leo?" Lord Aubin gazed at me incredulously before he gave a sudden smirk. He folded his arms and spoke quietly.

"He's an idiot. I couldn't use him as a pawn, and in the end he even failed at his revenge." His words left me speechless. (Whatever may have happened int he past, this is the man who raised Leo. I thought he might still have some affection for him, but—)

"I see." (I was wrong.) I dropped my gaze, and stood up from the chair where I'd sat. I nodded briefly to him and then turned to leave the room.

"Back then—" (What?) I could hear Lord Aubin's voice speaking quietly from behind me. "Back then I wish I'd dealt with them as well." I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

As I walked down the corridor, I thought about what Lord Aubin had said. I stopped suddenly as I replayed his words in my head, thinking about his tone of voice. (He sounded sad somehow. Or is that just wistful thinking?) At that moment I heard the sound of wings flapping noisily. I looked out the window and saw Sebastian flying towards me.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian flew in thought the open window and landed on my arm, and I stared down at him. "I wish I knew where Leo was." Sebastian tipped his head to one side.

"Where, where?" (I want to talk to him. I want to know what he's thinking right now.) My voice was hoarse as I whispered.

"Leo—I wish I could see you again." Sebastian tipped his head as he gazed up at me. Then he spread his wings and took off again. "Sebastian, wait—" I followed him to the window and stuck my head outside, looking for him. The wind blew hair in my face, leaving it in a mess of tangles. I brushed it back carefully with one hand, undoing the knots. (That reminds me—Leo and I were here before, or somewhere like it.) I leaned against the windowsill, remembering a moment I'd shared with Leo.

 _"_ _Maya, look this way." I glanced back over my shoulder, and suddenly Leo caught his fingers in my hair._

 _"_ _W-What?" I stepped back a little in surprise, and Leo tilted his head and grinned at me._

 _"_ _It's tangled, that's what." (Oh he means my hair. Is he going to untangle it for me? I thought—) Leo leaned closer and caught my gaze. "Don't tell me you were hoping for something more?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean 'hoping?'" I pulled a face at him, but I could feel myself blushing, and I looked away._

 _"_ _Maybe something like this?" Leo placed both hands on the windowsill, boxing me in._

 _"_ _Ahh—" He moved his face even closer to mine, and I ducked my head away, worried that someone might see us. I stood there in silence, my head still turned away, but I saw Leo smirking at me out of the corner of my eye._

 _"_ _C'mon, look this way Maya."_

 _"_ _Leo—" My pulse was racing just being near him, and I was sure he could hear it. My back was pressed against the windowsill, and I could feel Leo's breath against my cheek. "You're always such a tease." Leo smiled lightly at my words, and then gazed right into my eyes. Something about the way he looked at me in that moment made my heart skip a beat._

 _"_ _Do I look like I'm teasing?" He pressed his lips lightly against the corner of my mouth._

 _"_ _Leo—!"_

 _"_ _Sorry." Leo smirked, not looking sorry in the slightest, and let go of me. I was still worried about someone seeing us, so I felt relieved as he took a step back. But a part of me was disappointed as well, and I sighed softly. (If you're just going to back off again, don't get so close in the first place.) Leo pressed his lips together as he stared at me. Then suddenly he narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Your expression says that wasn't enough for you."_

 _"_ _Hey, that's not true—" Before I could protest any further, Leo kissed me on the lips, swallowing the rest of my words. I sighed softly into his mouth, closing my eyes for a moment. Our lips parted again, and Leo ran his thumb along my lower lip, his gaze amused. "I'm right, aren't I?" In spire of all my worrying about being spotted, I couldn't come up with a single valid response. (I'd like to deny it, but I can't. When I'm with you, nothing else seems to matter.) I pouted at him again, and he laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss my pout away._

My memories of Leo were almost real enough to touch, and I gave a long sigh. My heart ached every time I thought about him. (If you're just going to back off again, don't get so close in the first place. I remember thinking that at the time. Yet now—) I raised my head again and turned to stare out the window. (Right now I want you to get close to me, and never let go again.)

"Leo—where are you?" The rest of the day passed in a blur of duties I could barely focus on. It was with relief that I made it back to my chamber.

But later that evening—there was a quiet knock at my door, and the last person I expected to see stepped into my room.

"Sid!"

"Heya, Princess." I caught my breath at the sight of him. Sid stood in the doorway for a moment, then slowly closed the door behind him. "I've got some information." I bit my lip, not sure what to say to that. (Information about Leo?) Sid wandered across my chamber and sat down on my sofa with a sigh. "So this is the princess's room, huh?"

"Sid—" Sid's deep voice completely drowned out my soft whisper. Sid glanced around my room curiously, and narrowed his eyes.

"It's kinda more sedate than I expected."

"Sid!" I called in exasperation. Sid frowned, but he finally stopped talking, and raised his eyes to look at the ceiling. He hadn't yet met my gaze, and he was clearly avoiding what he'd come to tell me. I began to feel overwhelmingly uneasy. "Do you know what happened to Leo?" I could barely get the words out, but Sid sighed and stood up again. He came to stand in front of me, and this time he stared down at me, meeting my gaze directly.

"I checked into it. It seemed like he managed to escape from the manor in spite of his injury." I caught my breath at his words. My heart skipped a beat and then began to pound faster. (So Leo's okay?) "However—" Sid frowned again, and his low voice held a warning tone. For a moment I'd had a glimmer of hope, but I struggled to keep hold of it. "Leo's injury was pretty he made it out of the manor, Leo is—" I couldn't look away from his lips as they mouthed the words.

"You're lying—" My hands were suddenly shaking helplessly and I clenched them into fists.

"I'm not lying." Sid took a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice clearer this time. "Leo's dead."


	22. Chapter 22: Sugar Ending

**Part Thirteen: Sugar Ending**

I resumed my duties as the princess, and time seemed to pass in a flurry of activity. One day—

"Princess."

"Huh?" I raised my head in surprise at Gile's voice.

"This is today's schedule. Are you listening?"

"Ahh—I'm sorry." (I didn't hear a word he said.) I focused once more on listening to what he had to say, and when he was done I quietly stood up. My breakfast on the table was virtually untouched. "I'm sorry. I just don't have much of an appetite." Giles frowned a little, but said nothing. I could feel his gaze on me, but I avoided looking at him as I left the dining hall.

On my way back to my room, I glanced out the window. It was a beautiful, clear day outside, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. Giles was keeping me updated, but the investigation into Lord Aubin was still ongoing. There were only a few members of the Crawford family remaining now, but Giles told me that Alyn would be doing his best to take care of them. (Ahh—) At that moment, one of the palace bureaucrats passed me by. He had a white flower pinned to his lapel to signify the mourning of someone's passing. I suddenly felt dizzy, and I stopped and put my hand against the wall. I remembered yet again the conversation I'd had with Sid. I stopped and slowly looked around me. Many of the people walking past me had white flowers on their lapels. (But I—) Right then someone called my name from behind, and I turned to look again. I turned to find Giles coming towards me.

"Princess, have you forgotten what time it is?"

"Ahh—I'm sorry." (That's right—today's the day I'll be dining with the bureaucrats.) Flustered, I turned and hurried back to my chamber.

Giles watched as Maya hurried off down the hall, and then Sid appeared behind him.

"You're not gonna wear a flower?" Giles frowned at Sid's words. Unlike most of the palace staff, Giles was not wearing the white flower that signified mourning.

"I can hardly wear a flower when the princess herself doesn't accept that he's dead. Besides—" Giles glanced back and met Sid's gaze. "I don't know why, but I don't believe he's dead either." Sid scowled a little, his expression confused. He watched silently as Giles walked off down the corridor.

"Crazy, the lot of 'em."

After I finished my duties for the day, I returned to my chamber. I opened my window and leaned against the windowsill. Then I closed my eyes, letting the breeze cool my cheeks. (I have so many duties to fulfill as the princess. Not the least of which is finding a prince consort.) I knew in my heart that it would be a wise course of action. Finding a prince consort to rule at my side would go a long way towards stabilizing the nation. (But I just can't think straight right now.) It was frustrating to know what I needed to do, yet be unable to make myself do it. (What should I do? How can I move forward?) As I stared out the window, I noticed movement in the garden below. I looked down and realized it was someone I knew.

"Alyn—" I hesitated a moment before I hurried out of my room.

I hurried down to the courtyard to find Alyn.

"Alyn?" Alyn was sitting on the edge of the fountain. He raised his head slowly at my voice. I wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a white flower. "Alyn— Are you okay?"

"What does that even mean?" Alyn gave a small smile, then dropped his gaze to the ground. I sat down next to him, and silence fell between us. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the trees. "There's people asking what should become of the Crawford line now." Alyn spoke hesitantly, and I leaned my head towards him. "But I'm just protecting what I want to protect." He gave a small sigh, and then stood up slowly.

"I know." Alyn's expression seemed to relax a little at my response. He glanced down at me and gave me a sudden smile. Then he turned and walked away without looking back. I watched him leave, and then I gazed upwards. The sky above me was clear and filled with twinkling stars. (There are still people like Giles and Alyn who still believe Leo is alive. I want to believe it too.) I whispered softly to the starry sky as I stared up at it. "After all, I said that I'll keep believing no matter how many times I'm betrayed, right?" I stood up and headed back to my chamber. I didn't sleep well that night, but I hadn't slept well in some time. I was starting to get used to surviving with no sleep.

The next morning— I raised my voice in surprise.

"What?!" Giles gave me a moment to process his words as he gazed down at me with a calm, collected expression. "A-A ball?"

"Yes, I know how you feel, but I really think you should focus on finding a prince consort soon." I stalled back the words of protest I wanted to say. (I know he's right—I can't wait forever on some slim hope.) Eventually I nodded my head and spoke quietly.

"Okay." (Eventually I'm going to have to choose someone else—someone other than Leo.)

The same evening that Giles told me about the ball, I visited Leo's office once again. I pulled a book down from the bookcase, and then sat on the sofa and leafed slowly through it. Ever since Leo had disappeared, I'd been going through his books, looking for clues. I hadn't had any luck yet, but I refused to give up. I glanced up, and the empty bird cage caught my eye. I'd made sure the window was always left open, but I hadn't seen Sebastian in some time. (Now even Sebastian's gone missing.) I stood up and walked across the room to open the bird cage door. It made a screeching sound that echoed harshly in the quiet room. (I wonder if he went looking for Leo?) I sighed softly and closed my eyes. (I wish I could go looking for Leo too.) The curtains in the window swayed slightly, but it was nothing more than the breeze from outside.

After that, the days seemed to pass by in a blur. I tried to move on, I really did—but it was easier said than done.

Before I knew it, the day of the ball had arrived. I finished my preparations alone in my room. Then I slumped down on the sofa with a sigh. (I know I'm meant to smile and be charming. But how can I dance with anyone when I feel like this?) As I sat there moping, suddenly—)

"Ahh!" There was a flurry of tapping at the window and I raised my gaze in shock. I could see Sebastian sitting on the windowsill outside.

"I'm here, I'm here, Sebastian!" I opened the window, and Sebastian flew into the room in a rush.

"What's wrong?!" Sebastian flew to the writing desk I'd received from Leo and perched on top of it. He spread his wings wide as he stared at me.

"Leo!"

"What?" For a moment I couldn't believe what I'd heard.

"Leo, Leo!" Sebastian just kept repeating Leo's name over and over. My pulse was suddenly racing and my hands felt clammy.

"You can't mean—you found Leo?"

"Found, found!" My heart leapt in my chest, and for a moment my mind was completely blank.

"Really?" But although I tried asking him more, Sebastian just kept repeating Leo's name. I clutched my elbows tightly, hugging myself, and squeezed my eyes shut, retreating into the darkness behind my eyelids. (I know, I know—I'm the princess. I should be going to the ball. I should be finding a prince consort and doing my best for my country.) A gust of wind blew in my window, messing up my hair, and I began to tremble helplessly. (But I—)I clenched my shaking hands into fists and raised my head. "Sebastian, I—"

"Princess, I'm coming in—" Giles opened the door, and then frowned as he looked slowly around the room. There was no one there, and the only movement was the curtains, flitting int he breeze from the open window. Giles stepped silently into the room, casting his gaze around. Eventually he noticed a letter sitting on top of the desk. He stared down at it, his expression only a little startled. Then he muttered thoughtfully under his breath. "So she went after him, did she?" He sighed softly as he turned around and walked out of the room again, closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

 _ **Side story next, then the rest of the Sugar Ending!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Bonus Side Story 5

**Sugar Ending Side Story: "My Bedraggled Dress"**

I rushed down into town, still wearing the dress I was supposed to be wearing to the ball. (My legs feel so weak. I'm not used to running like this!) My breath was coming in gasps, and I slowed to a stop, leaning against a nearby wall for support. Sebastian stopped on a lamp just overhead and peered down at me.

"This way, this way."

"I know." I'd run most of the way form the palace, and my legs were shaking. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling guilty for running away from the ball. (But I don't have time to stop here.) I took a deep breath, and lifted the hem of my dress. The feel of the fabric under my fingers reminded me suddenly of Leo. (Leo was the one who chose this dress for me.)

 _It was back before any of this had happened. I was in my chamber, trying on new dresses as requested by Giles. I stared doubtfully at myself in the mirror. (Giles told me to choose one, but I can't decide.)_

 _"_ _Hmmmm." I turned this way and that way in front of the mirror, still frowning, when suddenly a voice spoke from behind me._

 _"_ _What are you fretting about, Maya?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Leo!" I turned around in surprise, and my pulse sped up at the sight of him. (I didn't even hear him come in.)_

 _"_ _Um—I'm just trying to decide which one I like."_

 _"_ _Really? In that case, how about I help out?"_

 _"_ _Huh?" Leo picked up one of the dresses and smiled at me._

 _"_ _Try this one."_

 _"_ _Okay." (He's right, I won't know for sure unless I try them on.) I nodded, and Leo reached for the ribbon ties at the front of the dress I was wearing. (Gah!) I grabbed hold of his hands as I stared up at him. "I can do it myself, thank you!"_

 _"_ _Aww c'mon, I'm just trying to help. It must be difficult by yourself, what with all those buttons." Leo gave me a beaming smile, and gently pulled the bow loose. A part of me wanted to go along with it, but I was still unused to being with him like this. As his hands unthreaded the ribbon, I felt myself blushing._

 _"_ _Leo, this is—I feel so embarrassed."_

 _"_ _Why?" Leo laughed softly, his hands still undoing my dress, and I let him in spite of my flushed cheeks. A moment later he slipped it from my shoulders. I caught my breath as the dress fell to the ground, and suddenly it was a little too much— I shyly turned my back on him._

 _"_ _Please don't stare." (I can't quite look him in the face.) But I could feel his gaze on me. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see him smirk._

 _"_ _Ahh, you're an idiot, Maya. Saying that just has the opposite effect—I want to stare at you all the more."_

 _"_ _But—" (I didn't mean—) I stared at him in confusion, and he laughed again._

 _"_ _I'm joking. Here." I started a little as his hand reached around me from behind, but he wasn't just handing me the dress he'd chosen. I hastened to put it on, and then Leo helped me do up the buttons and ribbon ties. "Yep, definitely this one. It really suits you."_

 _"_ _Thank you." (He chose it for me, after all—if he thinks it looks good, then I trust him. Thank goodness.)_

 _"_ _Maya—" He leaned closer to gaze into my eyes, and then lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on my neck._

 _"_ _Ohh—" My body quivered in response to the unexpected sensation. Leo caught hold of my wrists and kissed each one in turn. "Leo—that tickles."_

 _"_ _Mmmm-hmm." He slipped his arms around my waist, and then pushed me gently down on the bed._

 _"_ _Ahh! Leo, what are you doing?" I stared up at him and he smirked, his fingers toying with the neckline of my dress._

 _"_ _You look so pretty, it seems a shame to take it off."_

 _"_ _Wha—" He let go of my dress and this time moved down to lift one of my feet. He placed a gentle kiss on my ankle, and I widened my eyes in surprise. "Ohh—" His lips moved slowly up my leg in a soft rain of kisses, and then he rolled up the hem of my dress. My whole body trembled at his touch. I began to moan softly as his hips made their way up my leg. Leo raised his head a little at the sound, and grinned suddenly at me._

 _"_ _I think you should keep it on for now." He lifted himself up again, placing his body over mine as he pressed a kiss against my lips. He nipped sweetly at my lips, and then his kiss deepened as our mouths moved together._

 _"_ _Nnnn—Leo—" Leo's lips moved again, his tongue tracing its way down to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and lost myself in the feel of his body against mine._

(Leo told me that this dress suits me. He liked how I looked in it.) I lifted the hem of my dress again, glancing down at it. The bottom of my skirts were already soiled with dirt, but I didn't care.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"Let's go, let's go." I began to run into the night again, with Sebastian urging me onwards at every step.


	24. Chapter 24: Sugar Ending Continued

**Sugar Ending Continued**

I ran through the dark streets, holding my dress out of my way. At last Sebastian landed on the roof of a particular building, and I stopped as well.

"Oh!" I stood still for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Then I looked up, and realized that there was someone standing in front of the building—someone I knew. "Sid?" Sid was leaning against the wall of the building, his expression dark. I pressed my hand against my chest, trying to slow my ragged breathing. Sid straightened up slowly, watching me carefully.

"This is the home of a certain back-alley doctor. He'll accept any patient so long as they have money." He stared down at me, his face serious. "Are you going in?" My breathing was calmed at last, but now my pulse was racing. I nodded silently as I gazed at him. Sid stepped closer to where I stood, and patted me gently on the shoulder. "Sorry, huh?" He walked past me and headed off down the street. I caught my breath as I turned to watch him leave. (What are you saying, Sid?) I turned back to stare at the building again. (A back-alley doctor? Are you saying that he's here?) I closed my eyes tightly—I was almost too scared to get my hopes up. But I opened my eyes and stepped towards the door before I lost my courage. I entered the clinic and was met by a doctor who stank of alcohol. I explained to him I was looking for Leo, and what he looked like.

"He must be something for you to come looking for him dressed like that." The doctor's teasing tone was gentle, but I was too anxious to smile.

"Um, about Leo—"

"Leo? Ahh, the young man. He's alive and well." He took a sip from the bottle in his hand, and then pointed further down the corridor. "He's down there. Feel free to go on in." I was too tongue-tied to even thank him. I stopped outside the door he'd indicated, my heart pounding madly. At last I opened the door slowly, ignoring the screech of protest from the hinges. I pushed the door open all the way—and there was Leo, sitting in the bed. His body was wrapped in a score of bandages, and he looked fragile and thin.

"Huh?!" Leo stared up at me in shock, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" I bit my lip as hard at the sound of his voice—a voice I'd missed so desperately. Then I walked silently across to where he sat. I stopped in front of him, and then I reached out my hand and smacked him hard across the cheek. "Ahh!" The sound of the slap echoed in the room, and the force turned his head away from me. Leo grimaced, his expression stunned.

"You idiot, Leo!" He slowly turned back to face me again. His expression wavered with confusion as our eyes met. "That—" I clenched my teeth, voice strained. "That was for Alyn."

"Alyn?" At the sound of his voice, I raised my hand again.

"And this—" He looked at me expectantly, not flinching against what he surely knew was coming. I scowled as I stared down at him. "This is for—for—" I tried to finish my sentence, but tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my voice was gone. (I told myself I wouldn't cry when I finally found him. After all, there's so many things I want to say—so many things I need to ask.) Leo stared up at me in silence. Then he slowly, hesitantly reached out his hand. His fingers gently brushed tears from my cheeks. "Oh, Leo—" At the touch of his fingers my tears began to flow in earnest. "Leo—Leo—"

"I know." Leo slipped his arms around me in a gentle embrace, his hands stroking my back smoothly. The old bed creaked as he pulled me to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry, Maya." His husky voice whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "I'm so sorry." I leaned into Leo's embrace, reassuring myself he was real. I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. (His scent—I've missed it.) I moved my hands against his back, and my fingers brushed against the bandages.

"Ahh—" I buried my face in his chest, and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Leo—come home, please." He was silent at my words, and I gripped him tighter. "Stay with me." As if in response to my words, Leo gently let go of me. He sat back a little, and his hand cupped my cheek, his fingers gently wiping away my tears.

"And here I thought it was all over for me." I raised my tear-streaked face at the wistful tone of his voice.

"It's not over." My voice was still hoarse, but I spoke as firmly as I could. "You can't just end my story however you like." Leo's eyes widened a little in surprise. His fingers on my cheeks trembled slightly, and then he moved his head towards me. His lips pressed against mine, as if stealing my words away. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, clutching him tighter against me. His kisses were light touches, barely there. Yet he kissed me again, and again, as if he couldn't get enough. At last he pulled back and whispered softly, his gaze intense.

"Could you say it again?"

"Huh?" (Does he mean—) "Stay with me." His face broke into a smile at my words.

"Thank you, Maya." Leo smirked suddenly, and then pressed his lips against mine again. His tongue slipped into my mouth, toying with mine as I moaned softly. I responded hungrily to the kiss, my mouth moving against his in return. We kissed again and again, and I moaned helplessly. I gasped for breath each time our lips parted for a moment.

"Leo—" As I clung to him, I became aware of the feel of the bandages under my fingers. Our lips parted again, and I pulled back a little and spoke in a small voice. "You're hurt—are you okay?" From what Sid had told me, Leo's injury was serious. Leo smirked a little, and tilted his head to the side.

"Yep. But never mind that—" He looked me up and down. "Maya, your dress—" I looked down at my filthy, torn dress, and gave him a wry smile.

"There was supposed to be a ball today." Leo's eyes widened at my words. Then he fell silent, his expression pensive. (Leo?) As I waited in silence for his response, I noticed the smell of antiseptic in his room. Finally Leo spoke again, his words halting.

"Being with me means you can never return to the palace again. Are you sure you're okay with that?" I stared up at him, startled by his words. I closed my eyes and thought back over everything that had happened so far. (I can never go back to being the princess?) The face of some people I'd met flitted through my mind—Alyn, Giles, Nico and Robert. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again. I looked up at Leo and nodded firmly.

"Yes. As long as I can be with you." Leo's expression wavered, and for a moment I wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry. His expression relaxed into a half-smile, and he reached out his hands and gently cupped my cheeks.

"Then I want all of you. Your mind, your body, your soul—all of it. Every moment of your every day—" He slid his hands slowly down and wrapped them around me and pulled me close.

"Of course." I slid my arms around him in return. (I will gladly give them all to you.) "Just don't ever leave me again." Leo's arms tightened around me. Then he pulled us both down onto the bed. He kissed me softly, his hands moving gently across my body. "Ahh—" He slowly removed my torn dress, and at last I felt his warmth against my bare skin.

"Oh, Maya—" Leo's fingers traced slowly across my skin, and I gave myself over to the sensation.

Later that evening—I rolled over in bed, and Leo slid his arms around me, speaking quietly in the darkness.

"After I ran away from the manor—" Leo told me about the injury he'd received and how he'd rushed to the home of the doctor, an old friend of his, and asked for sanctuary. "You asked Sid to look for me, didn't you?"

"Yes." I nodded quietly, my head resting against his chest.

"I told Sid to say that I was dead. I just—I thought that would be better for you." I closed my eyes at his words. (I thought it must've been something like that.) I remembered how Sid had looked, standing outside the building. "I'm sorry." Leo's voice was tired and a little mournful. I shook my head, even as I sighed.

"I found you—it doesn't matter anymore." Leo squeezed me tighter against him for a moment. Then he placed a soft kiss against the top of my head.

(No I can't—I don't want to sleep.) I was tired, but I desperately tried to fight it off.

"It's okay to go to sleep ya know?" Leo peered down at me, smirking as he spoke. His voice was gentle, and I tightened my grip on him.

"Leo, you won't disappear again, right?" Leo's face relaxed into a soft smile. He cuddled me tightly against him.

"I'm here for you." I bit my lip gently in the surety of his tone. (Leo—I believe you.) I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, reassured by his warm arms around me.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Maya, sleeping quietly in his embrace.

"To think you've been searching for me all this time, never losing hope." He tenderly traced the tracks of her tears that were left on her cheeks. "Even though I have nothing to give you." For so long, he'd been living for nothing more than revenge, and now that was gone. "When did you come to mean so much to me?" He raised his gaze and stared out the small window at the full moon shining in the sky. "That's why I can't—" Leo sat up just slightly and placed a soft kiss on Maya's lips as she slept. Then he whispered again, his voice husky. "I can't yet tell you how much I love you."

 ** _I will get around to posting the other endings soon, and the Garden Gacha version of each endings. But for now I'm going to do Nico's Route. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have! Leo is amazing!_**


End file.
